Operation Rudolph
by tnplh
Summary: Killian sets out to make Emma's Christmas one to remember. - Pure fluff. Captain Swan/Captain Cobra centric. Some Charming family moments. First comes love. Then comes Christmas. Then comes a wedding. Then comes - I don't want to spoil the surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**Advent-**

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Killian and Henry were on the sofa watching TV at the apartment. Emma and David were off at work, and Mary Margaret had taken Neal out to run errands. Mary Margaret was sure that the two boys (she always thought of Killian as a boy when he was around Henry) wouldn't move from in front of the TV for the entire time she was gone.

An advertisement came on extolling the wonders of the holiday season, and Killian asked Henry what was so special about Christmas. Henry's face lit up as he explained the tree, lights, reindeer, Santa, presents, and the big dinner they would have with the family. The boy's holiday cheer immediately started to rub off on Killian, and his mind was racing for what gifts he'd get for Emma and the boy. He also thought that it might be nice to get something for her parents, and if he found something just right, the baby as well.

When Emma got home, and Henry had gone off to bed Killian started going through his gift ideas for Henry and her parents. "I was thinking Henry might like a compass of his own. I want to get him something really special. For your parents, I was thinking I could use the camera thingy and take a photo of you and Henry to give to them."

Emma, while really touched by the obvious thought Killian was putting in to the gifts, was not all that excited by the idea of Christmas. He noted her lack of enthusiasm, and questioned her.

"It's just, I never really had Christmas in the foster system. Families tended not to pick up extra kids for the holidays, and group homes didn't really have the money to buy us presents. I guess I just don't look forward to it the way other people do. I have too many years of memories of Christmas being sad to get excited about it."

Killian decided right then and there that he was going to make this Christmas something Emma would never forget. He enlisted Henry's help the next day. Operation Rudolph they called it. Henry wanted to name it Operation Elf, but Killian stated he'd known too many elves, and they were far from helpful.

Henry suggested they start with an Advent Calendar that they could use to count down the days until Christmas. Emma came home on the night of the first to have Henry run up to her at the door and hand her a calendar with chocolate inside.

"Killian got one for each of us. I said we could share and take turns eating the chocolate, but he said if he knew anyone who wasn't good at sharing chocolate it's you."

Emma laughed. It was hard to turn down Christmas when your son was this excited, and you got to eat chocolate every day.

She had no idea what her boys had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - these will be shorts, updated daily until Christmas. I've already written several of them - and have most of the story plotted out. Don't know if I'm going to keep up the alphabet theme though. Enjoy!**

**Blizzard -**

An unexpected storm hit Storybrooke on the 2nd. School was cancelled, and Henry was excited to be stuck at home with Emma and his grandparents. As soon as word of the impending storm hit, Killian made the trek back over to the Charming's apartment. If he was going to be snowed in for several days, it was going to be with Emma. He couldn't fathom being inside with only the TV and Ruby and Granny's fighting for days on end.

Everyone was stretched out in the living room; reading, watching TV, playing with the baby, but Henry and Killian were antsy. They had decided Operation Rudolph was a large scale operation, and wanted to bring Mary Margaret and David in on the plan. Unfortunately, they couldn't really discuss anything with Emma sitting in the room with them. Trying to secretly text each other, Emma caught wind.

"Alright you two, what's going on?"

Henry, thinking quickly, said, "Words with Friends, Mom. Just a friendly little game. It's just that I'm winning and you know he's a little more 'Hook' than Killian when he's losing."

"Oi, kid, I'm sitting right here. I'll let you know that dungbie is real word. Despite what this talking phone says." Emma didn't catch the conspiratorial winks exchanged between the two, but Mary Margaret did.

Finally, a call came in requiring the Sheriff's attention, and David didn't want her to be out in the storm alone. As soon as David and Emma left, Mary Margaret was questioning the two.

"What is going on? I could see your screens. You weren't playing Words with Friends."

Henry and Killian started both explaining at once, and Mary Margaret listened with tears in her eyes. She hadn't even thought about this the past few years. Curses and bad guys had always derailed their Christmas festivities, and she was so touched by Killian and Henry's planning. She hadn't always been excited by the pirate's involvement in her daughter's life, but when he did things like this she could tell why Emma loved him so much.

The three started making lists of what needed to be done, and debating what should be next. Henry's vote was for getting a tree as soon as the blizzard ended. He wanted to be able to start wrapping gifts and tucking them under the branches. Maybe if his mom saw that there were presents for her, she'd start to get a little excited. Killian had been online looking up Christmas lights. He wanted to deck everything he could in tiny twinkle lights; the pictures he'd seen reminding him of how the sky looked when he was at sea. Mary Margaret immediately started planning the meals: Christmas Eve dinner, Christmas morning breakfast, and the big meal on Christmas morning. They discussed inviting Regina, to ensure that Henry could be with them to open presents first thing in the morning.

Secretly, Killian was most worried about what to get Emma. He wanted the gift to be so special that it wiped out all memories of the years she received nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank the guest reviewer Andria! I can't PM you since you're just a guest, but I'd like to thank you for reviewing this and one of my other stories. Love getting your comments. **

**Caroling**

Emma and David had returned to the apartment late that evening. She saw Killian and Henry zonked out on the couch with the home screen of Home Alone repeating in a loop. Emma woke up Henry, steering the half-asleep teenager to his own bed and went back into the living room to get Killian settled in. Mary Margaret had left out a blanket and pillow for him in a not-so-subtle hint that he would not be sleeping in Emma's bed that evening. She and David turned a blind eye to the nights that Emma didn't make it home from a date with Killian, but they were a "not under our roof" kind of family. Emma took off his boots and moved his legs up to the couch, covering him with the blanket. He slept like the dead.

The next morning, singing woke Emma up. Bad singing. Jolly, not-even-close-to-being-in-key singing.

"Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg."

Henry was doubled over laughing as David and Killian looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't listen to him, guys. Those aren't the real lyrics. Those are the ones that teenage boys think are hilarious," she heard Mary Margaret add from the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing? You guys could have woken Aurora up with that noise."

I'm teaching Killian Christmas carols. You know the whole town is caroling on Friday night, and I figured he should know the songs. Grandpa needs to know too, since he spent most of the curse in a coma."

"If the whole town is caroling, who are you going to sing to? Aren't you just going to be knocking on a lot of doors to empty houses?" Emma questioned.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Mom, we're just going to be in the town square, and sing there. It's more about getting everyone together. Killian, Grandpa, and Grandma are all coming. I called my mom, she's going to come too. You have to come if she is."

Emma briefly considered leaving the caroling activities up to Regina. That much merriness in one place might be more than she could handle this time of year, but figured if the Evil Queen could sing and hold hands with the rest of Storybrooke, she could suck it up too.

"Okay, okay. How about you teach Killian some of the more traditional songs. You know, Silent Night, Away in a Manger. Those are really pretty."

Henry turned to Killian and started explaining Jesus to him.

"Hey, I know who Jesus is, you little stinker."

"Did you know him? Like were you guys friends?"

That earned Henry a good-natured slap to the back of the head from the aged pirate. Henry's favorite jokes to make were about Killian's age.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - I have three ideas for what the present will be, and I cannot decide which one is going to be the best for the story. (Yes, a ring is one of them.) If anyone wants to hear the three and let me know what would be best - PM me or ask in the comments. FYI I know there are a few Christmas themed stories out there. I'm not reading any of the others because I'm worried our ideas overlap and I don't want it to seem like I'm copying anyone. If you see similarities, they're totally unintentional. **

**Eggnog**

The snow had melted enough for the Charmings and Killian to head out of the apartment. Food stores had gotten low, and they decided a dinner at Granny's would be perfect. As they walked over, Henry ran around the adults, laughing and pelting them with snow balls. Killian was desperate to fire back, but unable to make a snowball with only his one hand. It was when Henry smacked Emma right in the back of the head with a snowball, and the adults decided it was time to take him down.

Mary Margaret's aim was impeccable and after just a few direct hits Henry took off down the street beating them to Granny's.

When they arrived at the diner, Henry had already claimed their usual booth and the adults joined him. Ruby immediately came over to get drink orders and to let them know about the specials.

"Eggnog, GROSS," Henry stated.

"You and me both, kid. That stuff is nasty," Emma agreed.

Killian had never had the chilled treat, and decided to give it a shot. If it had anything to do with Christmas, he was game.

When Ruby brought over the mug, Killian took a sip and the grimace was instant.

"Bloody hell, what is this?" he stated with a look of absolute disgust on his face.

Mary Margaret smiled devilishly. "But Captain, you're forgetting the magic ingredient. It's the only way to drink eggnog in my book."

"What's that, M'lady?"

"Rum."

With a sly look, he pulled out his flask and liberally added the alcohol to his drink, also offering the flask to Mary Margaret. She added a hefty serving to her drink as well.

Killian's second sip produced a completely different reaction. Killian and Mary Margaret ordered several refills, and while Killian's tolerance for alcohol was legendary, Mary Margaret was feeling the effects. A year without a drop of alcohol had seriously reduced her tolerance, and it was no time until she started cheerfully greeting everyone who came in to the diner and having loud conversations with the town. Emma and David decided it was best to get the mayor home before she did anything to truly embarrass herself.

As they left, Emma made to walk with Killian upstairs. She was looking forward to some quiet time with Killian. She loved her family, but several days with everyone in that small apartment had tested her patience. Typically, she tried not to stay with Killian on nights Henry wasn't at Regina's, but she felt tonight was a special circumstance.

"Oh no you don't," said David. "Your pirate got your mother drunk. The least you could do is help me walk her home."

Mary Margaret had begun quietly singing Christmas Carols and weaving her way down the block. Emma looked at Killian, pressing a deep kiss to his lips and as she broke away said, "sorry. Dad says no."

Killian looked over to David and did a slight bow "Alright, lass. Musn't upset the Prince." Then winking at David, he pulled Emma in to him with his hooked arm, and put his lips to hers in a very determined kiss. As his hand started to snake through her hair, the two were pelted in the side of the head with a very large pack of snow. Mary Margaret leaned to the side giggling, clearly the culprit.

David shot his wife a look of complete approval. "Looks like your mom says no, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Decorations**

Killian met Henry after school that day so they could go pick out a tree. They'd told Emma that they were going out for sailing lessons, but really they just wanted the tree to be a surprise. At the lot, Henry talked Killian into buying the biggest tree they had. The pirate didn't really need to be talked into it, as 'bigger is better,' and he happily plunked down his gold. Taking the tree back to the loft, they discussed what kind of lights they should get. Killian wanted all white lights, but Henry insisted that the tree needed colored lights. If there is one thing that Killian had picked up on so far, it was that Christmas was about the kids, and he gave in. Mary Margaret met them, having cleared out a space in the living room to set it up.

"My goodness, was that the biggest tree on the lot? You're lucky we have high ceilings."

"Of course it's the biggest one they had. The lad explained that the bigger the tree the more room for presents." He winked at Mary Margaret. Obviously the tree size had no bearing, but he let Henry think his arguments were persuasive.

Mary Margaret had pulled out the few ornaments she had, but they were not enough to cover the whole tree and the three decided to go to the store to stock up.

"This year we'll have to get a bunch of filler ornaments," she said. "Usually it's nice to buy one or two special ornaments a year, so that each year when you decorate the tree you think back to earlier Christmases."

Once at the store, Killian searched for decorations that could be special to Emma, but nothing felt quite right. Henry had opted to buy glass bulbs that came with a paint pen so he could write messages on all of them for everyone.

As they left the store, Killian parted ways with Mary Margaret and Henry, saying he had an errand to run.

Back at the loft Henry diligently started decorating an ornament for each member of the family. Regina's was decorated with a crown. For Mary Margaret, a bird. On David's he drew a sword. Killian's was decorated with the skull and crossbones of the Jolly Roger. Neal's he simply wrote "Neal's First Christmas." Henry was lost as to what to decorate his mother's with. Finally, he decided that she would love an ornament that showed them as a family. Giving up on the bulb, he gathered pictures of everyone and made a collage of their faces and put an ornament hook on it. He knew it was homemade, but he also thought his mother would love seeing her family all together.

Hook came back in a few minutes later and studied Henry's handiwork. "Nice job, lad. Thank you for my ornament." Always happy to be part of the family, he truly did appreciate Henry's willingness to include him.

Mary Margaret had popped some corn, and they set to work stringing it up with cranberries. Killian quickly gave up even trying. He was more tempted to eat the popcorn and every time he tried to get a cranberry on the line, between his hook and his hand they just went rolling across the room. When David and Emma returned from work, they found the three on the couch peacefully chatting and working. Emma had to admit the tree smelled nice. Henry came over to show off the ornaments, and excitedly told her that she needed to be the one to put the star on top of the tree.

Emma was truly touched by Henry's ornaments, not just hers, but all of them. The fact that she had a family to care about was making this year special. She loved Henry's ornament for Killian and turned around to show it to him, with the biggest smile on her face. Killian then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Emma.

"I couldn't find the perfect ornament for you at the store, so I made this one, love."

In his hand sat a ceramic swan. He said he'd found it at the store, and taken it over to Gepetto's and had the man add an ornament hook to it. Tears welled up in her eyes. In her whole life she'd never owned so much as even a store bought ornament, and now she had two that were made just for her by the men who loved her most. Both Henry and Killian were swept in to a group hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nutcracker**

The family were all surprised by Emma's quick response of 'yes' to going see the Storybrooke Ballet's performance of the Nutcracker. None of the men were too excited about the ballet, but Mary Margaret insisted. It was Christmas tradition.

Despite it mainly being the local high-school kids performing, it was still an occasion everyone dressed up for, and treated as a special event. Henry and David wore suits, and Killian wore his nice leather jacket. There was still no taking the pirate out of that man.

Mary Margaret insisted they all take pictures before the ballet, documenting them all dressed up as a family unit. Ruby, having no interest in the ballet after seeing it over and over for the past 28 years, came over to watch Neal. There were just a few people Mary Margaret trusted with the baby, but her best friend was one of them.

Mary Margaret gave Killian a primer on the ballet before they went in to see it. He did not think it was going to be a promising event, and a quarter of the way into the performance he'd had had enough.

"Swan, what is this? Is it some sort of torture that everyone endures to make up for the rest of Christmas being so great?"

She shushed him.

"If that mouse king thing turns up and threatens the town, I'm stealing Grumpy's boat and leaving Storybrooke forever. Peter Pan was bad enough. I'm not dueling a man in tights ever again.

Emma shushed him again and told him to go wait in the lobby if he couldn't be quiet. That's when Killian noticed the look on her face and saw that she was entranced. He didn't understand why, but he finally felt like he saw a hint of the holiday spirit they had been trying to coax into her.

After the performance, as Mary Margaret gushed over how much she loved the ballet, they all looked at Emma and noticed how happy and contented she looked. Finally, Killian asked her what was going on in her head.

"The Nutcracker is one of my only good Christmas memories from childhood," she admitted. "One year I was at an orphanage that received a group of tickets to one of the performances, and they took us all to the theater to see it. It was one of the only times where I had gone to something that the rest of the kids at school had seen too, and I could talk about it with them on Monday. It was just nice to remember that." Mary Margaret hugged her, and said something about how they'd make sure to go every year from now on.

Killian quickly volunteered to babysit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Presents**

Emma and Mary Margaret were out shopping for gifts, with Neal in tow. Mary Margaret's shopping was easy. A new coat and some books for David. A beautifully illustrated book on this realm's oceans for Killian. Video games for Henry. Clothes and baby toys for Neal.

Emma was struggling. She didn't want to be the Grinch, but Christmas shopping was not her thing. Too many people. Too much useless junk solely being sold so people could buy gifts for people they barely knew. Mary Margaret then came up with the perfect idea for Emma's gift to Henry; a bicycle. He was old enough to get around by himself, but still too young for driving. A bike would give him some freedom. Plus, as Mary Margaret pointed out, a bike was a very parent-y type of gift. Emma loved the idea, and was so grateful to her mom for suggesting it. She still needed gifts for her parents and Killian, but getting a stellar gift for Henry was really starting to help her mood.

Deciding she could handle a few more stores, she and Mary Margaret continued. As they walked by the local gallery, Emma found a beautiful painting of a boat that looked just like the Jolly Roger. Killian may not have his ship anymore, but she could at least give him something that reminded him of his long-time home. Her only issue with it was where would he hang it? Granny probably wouldn't like him knocking holes in her walls. Emma said to herself, for what felt like the thousandth time, "I've got to get my own place."

As she and Mary Margaret were heading home, Emma picked up the local rag with apartment listings. At least if she had her own place, Killian could hang it there, and maybe, when she was ready, it would be their place.

\\\

Killian was starting to get really nervous about a present for Emma. He wanted to ask Henry and David about his ideas. The pirate had decided that this year's gift needed to be the best she'd ever received, and wanted their input.

While Mary Margaret, Emma and baby Neal were out shopping, Killian went over to the loft to talk to the guys. Standing around the kitchen island, he sighed and put his hand and hook on the counter in defeat.

"I'm at a loss as to what to get Emma for Christmas. Everything I think of seems like it would either be not great enough, or too much."

"What do you mean by too much, Killian?"

"If I had it my way I'd go out, rent an apartment for both of us, buy her a ring, and have her move in with me. If I were to do that, she'd run for the hills. So what's four notches back from getting married and living together?"

"Jewelry," said David and Henry in unison.

David turned to Henry with a questioning look. "How do you know about buying gifts for women?"

Henry simply said, "TV."

Shaking his head David turned back to the conversation at hand. "But seriously, Killian, if you want that with Emma, maybe you should at least start discussing it. Does she know this is what you're thinking about?"

Killian was surprised that David hadn't already kicked him out of the house, shouting about how 'Hook' would never win his daughter's heart. The two had come a long way.

"She knows. I mean, she has to know that I want us to be together forever, but I haven't actually said it. I don't want to scare her."

Henry and David agreed that maybe Killian's Christmas gifts would be too much for Emma, but also suggested that maybe it was time for Killian to move out of Granny's and start looking for a permanent place in Storybrooke. It would be a present to Emma, even if she weren't living with him, to have someplace she could go that wasn't the loft. And it would be another sign that Killian was in it for good, putting down roots in the town.

The three decided to head out shopping and just see what struck them. Henry was feeling flush with cash, as his moms, his grandparents, and Killian had been slipping him money to buy Christmas presents.

He was the first to spot something. At a boutique he noticed a case of tiaras and thought it would be the perfect present, as his moms and grandmother were all royalty. They just didn't have the head gear to support it in this realm. David and Killian agreed that it was the perfect gift for the three women, and helped him pick out one for each that would match their personalities. Henry knew this was silly, but he also liked that it was a nod to their past lives.

David, who didn't have as much pressure on his shoulders as Killian did, found a pair of peridot earrings that matched Mary Margaret's ring exactly. He also found a print of a painting of the Seven Dwarves cottages. At least, this realm's interpretation of the cottages. He knew Mary Margaret would like the artwork, adding a little piece of their former home to the loft.

While David bought Mary Margaret's earrings, Killian was perusing the jewelry cases. And then he saw it, Emma's ring. Even if he wasn't asking her to marry him yet, this was her ring. This was the ring that he wanted to see sparkling off of her finger every day for the rest of their lives. A simple solitaire, with small emeralds flanking it. Calling David and Henry over, he showed it to them and asked their opinions. Both agreed that this ring just looked like Emma, and suggested, as he suspected, that he should just buy it now and save it for the day it was right.

With ring in pocket, Killian was still disappointed that he didn't have anything for Christmas.

On the way out of the shop he picked up the weekly paper that also had the apartment/house listings in it. He thought that David was right, and it was time for him to find a place, and he could at least try for someplace he thought Emma would like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mistletoe**

Killian went out to apartment shop first thing in the morning. The first one he saw was perfect. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small room to use as an office or library, lots of natural light, big inviting spaces that would allow them to have company. The place was too large for just Killian, but he was really hoping that it wouldn't be too long before Emma and Henry were residents as well.

Of course, the real estate agent wasn't thrilled by his hook, nor was she impressed by the rental application.

_**Occupation: **__self-employed sea captain specializing in hostile takeovers. Currently not in possession of a ship. _

_**Banking account information: **__A stockpile of doubloons, but I'm not bloody well telling you where they are._

The agent took his application and said, "we'll let you know" in a tone of voice that clearly implied that he would not be hearing from them. Getting his own place might be trickier than he thought. Despite having been there for a year, he still looked shady on paper, even by Storybrooke standards.

\\\

It was a slow day at the Sheriff's station, and Emma told David she was going to take an early lunch to go out and apartment shop. She also asked him to keep it to himself for awhile, as she knew Mary Margaret wasn't ready to lose her daughter just yet.

David was also keeping it to himself that Killian was apartment shopping. He'd have to intervene if they both ended up signing leases.

Emma had much better luck when going to view an apartment she saw listed. Emma could really see this being her next home, and could see herself there for a long time. The agent took her application, and told her she'd let her know soon.

Emma's mood had been considerably brightened, both by the prospect of the amazing apartment, and by her shopping the previous day. Not really having ever had someone to shop for, she'd never known how nice it was to buy people presents. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to find perfect things for everyone. She thought of the Grinch, one of the only Christmas characters to not annoy her, and realized her heart had grown, maybe not three sizes but definitely one.

She smiled at the decorated tree in the square and the Christmas music she heard at the market when she stopped to pick up sandwiches for David's and her lunch. Christmas definitely wasn't as bad as she previously thought. While in the checkout line, she noticed they were selling mistletoe. Realizing that Killian definitely hadn't heard of this Christmas tradition, she decided to pick some up. She knew if he had heard about it, he would be carrying it around at all times, dangling it over her head.

When Emma finally got home from work that night, she texted Killian to see if he wanted to come over for dinner. Not needing to be asked twice, he showed up in record time. Living over Granny's meant eating a lot at the diner, and he took much pleasure in joining the Charming's for home-cooked meals.

Emma had hung the mistletoe up in the kitchen where they tended to congregate around the island. When David saw her hanging it up, he groaned.

"Emma, there's a reason I haven't told Killian about Mistletoe. I'd like to limit the number of times I see that pirate with his lips on my daughter."

"But Dad, you want me to be in the Christmas spirit, right? I like this part of Christmas."

Once Killian arrived, Emma kept watching, waiting for him to move to the spot at the counter right under the sprig of green. As soon as he was positioned correctly, Emma went in to give him a kiss, but she was pushed aside by her dad.

David laid a big, loud smack on the pirate's cheek.

"Sorry, mate," David said, eyes twinkling, hand pointing to the ceiling. "It's the mistletoe. It's tradition to kiss someone when they stand under the mistletoe. Just upholding the tradition.

For the rest of the season, Killian avoided the mistletoe, knowing that as long as David was home, he was going to beat Emma in for the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Snooping

Killian was getting discouraged. Another day had passed, and still no present for Emma. Sitting at the counter at Granny's, he read article after article on his phone of "perfect gifts for women." Occasionally he'd run an idea past Ruby, who was being uncharacteristically nice to the pirate. She wanted Emma to have a great Christmas, and was willing to be a sounding board for Killian's ideas.

Finally he came upon an article that had bracelets with charms you could buy. He liked the idea of the charms, but didn't really see Emma as a bracelet kind of woman. He showed Ruby, and she agreed that charms could be a really good idea, but suggested a necklace instead. Browsing through all of the available trinkets, he found ones that represented his (hopefully) soon-to-be family. There was a swan for Emma, a book for Henry, and an anchor for himself. Ruby ordered them for him, using her credit card and he gave her a doubloon in exchange. He felt like he could do more, that there was still the perfect gift out there, but at least he wouldn't be empty handed come Christmas morning.

As he left the diner it hit him. He would get her one gift for every year she'd had a crummy Christmas. One gift down, 29 to go. He headed over to the Charming's apartment to discuss the idea with Mary Margaret, who loved it. She suggested they head out shopping, and immediately packed Neal up in to the stroller so they could head out to the shops.

They found a jewelry box, a picnic basket (to which Killian was going to add an IOU for a romantic picnic at the beach) and a cashmere blanket (which could also be used on their picnic.) He was on a roll, and was excited that he finally knew what he was doing. He was looking forward to buying Emma anything and everything he saw for her for the rest of the month. Now that there wasn't the pressure of buying the one amazing gift, they were able to come up with ideas for a million great gifts. He would be putting a dent in to his hoard of gold (really, someday he would need to look at earning money an honest way) but couldn't think of a better way to spend it.

When they got home, Mary Margaret volunteered to wrap the presents after watching Killian struggle trying to wrap one handed. She handed him the baby, and set to work. As she wrapped and tied bows, she realized she had never seen Killian alone with the baby, and loved how sweet he was.

"Now lad, don't touch that. It's pointy," she heard him say as Neal went to grab for his hook. Killian started to distract him with a toy train, adding car sound effects. Mary Margaret laughed, realizing that the 300 year old man didn't know what a train was and that he was assuming it was just an oddly shaped car. She pointed him to a table that was Neal's height, and told him to put the train on the wood 'roads' laid out for it. The two happily moved the trains around the tracks as Mary Margaret finished up and put the gifts under the tree.

When Emma and David got home from work, Emma immediately noticed the growing stack of presents under the tree, and wanted to investigate. Internally chiding herself for being 12, she walked into the kitchen to see if Mary Margaret needed any help with the dinner. Noting David had left the room to go change, Killian grabbed Emma and pulled her to underneath the mistletoe and kissed her. Mary Margaret was much more tolerant of seeing her daughter and the pirate being sweet to each other. Knowing how wonderful true love was, she was happy that her daughter had found it as well.

After dinner, after Killian had left, and once she was sure her parents were asleep, Emma crept out to the living room and started snooping through the presents.

And that's where Mary Margaret found her when she got up for one of Neal's feedings.

Emma turned bright red, and listened when her mother admonished her and sent her back to her room.

Mary Margaret would have to tell Killian in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN - Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. I love the feedback, and I love reading that you're enjoying it. I can't believe I've made it this far. I hope this chapter has enough feels for you!**

Date Night

Henry was spending the night with Regina, Roland, and Robin. Emma thought it would be nice to give Mary Margaret and David some privacy so they could have some time to themselves, and went over to spend the evening with Killian. Really, it was as much for her as it was for them, but she could pretend she was being selfless.

Granny's was pretty empty. Even with the curse broken Storybrooke wasn't a frequently visited town. Emma and Killian had full use of the guest sitting room, and they started a fire and curled up on the couch. Emma was content to just rest her head on Killian's chest, while he had his left arm around her. His right arm held a book, which every few minutes he would have to put down to turn the next page. It was the little things, Emma noticed, that Killian had adapted to that would strike her the most. She briefly wondered if it would be good to get Killian an iPad, so that he could turn pages more easily. He'd gotten the hang of the iPhone pretty quickly, so she didn't doubt he'd love the tablet.

The quiet of the room, with the lights of the Christmas tree in in the corner twinkling, the warmth of Killian at her side, all let Emma feel completely at ease with life. She was sure she didn't need anything more than this to be happy. She thought about how far she'd come in just a few years, after her rocky youth, and was completely satisfied, finally. She loved her life, and and could lay the past behind her.

The quiet of the room was broken as Killian's phone started ringing. He got up to go answer it, and left the room for privacy. Emma was curious, as Killian had never hid anything from her before. When he returned, he looked utterly deflated. As he started to sit back down, Emma's phone started ringing.

_"Swan."_

Considering the time of night, Emma figured it was one of the 911 calls that would get forwarded to her phone when she and David were off duty. Emma was happy to hear that it was the real estate agent calling to tell her she got the apartment. Her entire demeanor changed immediately.

"_Really?"  
><em>"_When will it be available?"  
><em>"_Okay, we can meet tomorrow to sign the paperwork. This is great news. Thank you so much."  
><em>

Killian looked at her with a questioning expression as she hung up, her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I found an apartment. Will you come with me tomorrow while I sign the lease? I want you to see it."

"Of course." Killian started to think. "This isn't by any chance a nice three bedroom over by the water, two bathroom, a small office type room. Large open kitchen and great room?"

"How did you know?"

"Well Swan, I just got a call saying that they were rejecting my application, as they'd found a more desirable tenant."

Emma started laughing. "Well hopefully they don't find you too undesirable. I was hoping…" Emma paused. She hadn't planned on talking about the apartment with him that evening, but the timing just seemed right. She had been enjoying her night relaxing with him, and knew that life would just be exponentially better with him to come home to every night.

"I was kind of hoping that you would move in with me and Henry." She sheepishly looked away, not able to meet Killian's eyes. She wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed by this. She knew it was right. She guessed it just wasn't every day that a girl asked her 300 year old pirate boyfriend to move in with her.

Killian pulled her face up by the chin gently, and looked her directly in the eyes. "Swan, there is nothing I would love more than to move in with you and Henry." Then, pausing, Emma could see the lightning bolt go off in his brain. "On second thought... Don't move, I'll be right back."

Killian returned more quickly than she would have thought possible. Coming in to the room, instead of sitting back down on the sofa he kneeled down in front of Emma. She watched, mouth slightly agape, as he opened a tiny ring box and presented it to her. "There is one thing that would make me just as happy as moving in with you, and that's marrying you. Emma Swan, you beautiful, infuriating, wonderful woman, will you be my wife?"

Emma had not been so surprised by anything, except maybe finding out that Henry's fairy tale theory was true. But that didn't keep her from quickly, very quickly, sliding her arms around Killian's neck, kissing him, and whispering 'yes' in his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11

"Why are you nervous, love? I'm the one marrying their daughter?"

"It's not so much the getting married part that I'm worried about. My parents are from the Enchanted Forest. And we're going to be living together, before we get married. I don't know the Enchanted Forest, but I do know that is just not appropriate. Especially for a princess. Especially for their princess."

Emma and Killian were standing on the doorstep of the loft, while Emma tried to get up the nerve to walk in. Killian had already told her that David was with him when he bought the ring, but neither of them knew if David had shared that information with Mary Margaret. It was making Emma feel slightly more at ease that at least David knew this was coming.

"I don't know why you're so worried, Swan. Your parents happen to think I'm a wonderful person. It's amazing how opinions can change once you start making their daughter ridiculously happy." Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. Killian's lightening of the tone was just what she needed to finally give her the courage to open the door.

As they entered the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs filled their noses. Emma's parents were sitting down at the table to eat. Emma and Killian tried to both act like there was nothing out of the ordinary, in order to not disrupt their breakfast, but Mary Margaret knew something was up.

"What's going on? You usually go straight to the station from Killian's."

"Oh, nothing. We'll wait for you to finish eating. I just had a few things to talk to you guys about. We'll just grab some coffee while you finish up."

Mary Margaret caught the sparkle from Emma's ring. "Does this have anything to do with the new jewelry you've got on your left hand?" Mary Margaret couldn't ask the question without tears welling up in her eyes, and she pulled both Emma and Killian into a hug before even waiting for a response.

"Oh my baby's getting married. I didn't even get to see you grow up and you're getting married already."

Killian managed to extricate himself from Mary Margaret, and David came over to slap him on the back in congratulations.

"You know I'm happy for you, 'mate' but don't think you won't eventually get the "you hurt my daughter you face me" talk. And I'm quite handy with a sword. Just keep that in mind."

"I thought I'd be getting this talk eventually, mate," Killian countered smiling and shaking David's hand.

Mary Margaret still hadn't let go of Emma, but continued talking.

"When are you guys going to get married? We need to figure out who to invite. Have you told Henry yet? What does he think? Oh there's so much to do."

Emma backed away.

"Mom, we've been engaged for fewer than 12 hours. There's time. But in answer to your questions: as soon as possible. Let's keep it small. No Henry doesn't know. We're going to pick him up at school and tell him. There's also a part two to this. Killian and I have found an apartment. We can start moving in right after Christmas."

As happy as Mary Margaret was with the news of the engagement, the news of the apartment brought her back down to earth.

Emma saw the look on her mother's face, and continued. "Mom, I'm 30 years old. I'm getting married. I can't keep living in this apartment with you and Dad and the baby. I know I won't see you as much, but I promise, not that much is going to change. We'll all just get a little more much needed privacy. And you and Dad can come over for dinner all the time. This is a good thing. I promise."

Killian nodded in agreement as Emma tried to reassure her mother.

"I know you're right, Emma. This is all just such a surprise. Your father and I just weren't ready for all of this."

Mary Margaret looked at David, and noticed that he was trying to look innocent.

"What aren't you telling me, Charming? Wait, did you know?"

"I didn't know, know," David replied. "I mean, I was there when Killian bought the ring, but he said it was for some day. I didn't know that meant today."

Mary Margaret shot him a withering look. "Did you know about the apartment, too?"

Again, David had to explain.

"Well, Killian and I had talked about it. And Emma told me that she was looking at apartments. I didn't technically know they found one. I didn't want you to get worried or anxious if nothing came to pass."

Mary Margaret was hurt. Her daughter didn't think she could talk to her, and her husband was keeping secrets. Emma and David knew they had some work to do to make it up to Mary Margaret.

Emma tried to diffuse the situation. "Mom, I need to do a lot of shopping to buy stuff for the house. Killian and I literally have nothing to put in it. I was hoping you'd come shopping with me to help me pick stuff out. Its kind of bad timing, with everything being crazy since it's Christmas, but we at least need to get the necessities. And I do want your help planning the wedding. You know I can't do that without you. Please Mom, just be happy for us."

Mary Margaret collected herself and pulled Emma in for another hug. "Of course I'm happy for you, Honey. Of course. And you too Killian. I guess you'll officially be family now." She went over and hugged Killian again, and whispered jokingly, "And as good as David is with a sword, I'm even better with a bow and arrow. You won't even see me coming."


	12. Chapter 12

**Fruitcake**

"What is this, Swan? It's amazing."

"It's fruitcake. I didn't know anyone actually ever ate it. I thought people just made jokes about it." Emma looked at him like he was crazy.

The Charming family and Killian were over at Regina's for a Christmas party. Regina had really been doing her best to mend fences with the townspeople, and thought having a gathering would be a nice way to get people together, and get to know people a little better.

Emma and Killian had wanted to keep their engagement private, not intending to make a big deal out of it, but living in a small town was not exactly conducive to privacy. As soon as one person heard, word spread through the party and the two fielded congratulations all night.

Emma went in to the kitchen to get a refill for the ice bucket, and found Regina in there standing alone.

"Regina, I'm glad I got a minute with you alone. I want to apologize. Killian and I didn't mean to have people find out, and I feel bad that everyone is treating this like it's an engagement party. We really didn't intend for it to be that way."

"Please don't apologize. It's given everyone something to talk about other than, 'how weird is it that we're over at the Evil Queen's house for a party?' Now they're at least talking about the pirate and the savior. I hear there's a bet on. Some are taking bets that it won't last. Some are betting on how long until you actually get married."

Emma was furious. "Seriously, I do everything for this town and this is how they repay me?

Just then Killian walked into the kitchen carrying the tray that formerly held the fruitcake. "Regina, I think you're out of the fruitcake. People really seemed to like it. Is there any more?"

"Killian, did you eat that whole thing by yourself?"

He had not noticed Emma standing in the kitchen, and wouldn't have even tried to pull this trick if he had known she was standing there. He noticed the look of rage on her face, and couldn't understand why she was so upset over a cake.

"Emma, love. It's just some cake. You said no one really ate it so I doubt I'm depriving the rest of the party of the treat. Frankly, the townspeople are idiots if they don't think this is delicious."

"Oh, the townspeople are idiots alright, but not because of fruitcake. Did you know they were placing bets on us as a couple?"

"Oh, that. Aye," Killian said with a sparkle in his eye. "I heard. If you and I play this just right we can make a lot of money."

"KILLIAN! We are not betting on our relationship."

Realizing she was serious, and didn't see any of this as a joke, he pulled a straight face. "Alright, alright. I'll go out there and yell at the lot of them. Brandish the hook a little. But honestly, I'd already seen some nice furniture for the living room. I was sure I could make enough to pay for it."

Killian was joking completely, but who would he be if he didn't occasionally get Emma riled up.

Walking out of the kitchen in to the living room, Killian started addressing the guests. "Listen up, everyone." Killian was using his best Captain voice, as though her were commanding a whole ship's crew. "There will be no betting on my relationship with the Sheriff. No money will change hands. If you have problems with this, you can take it up with me directly. I suggest you bet on, oh, I don't know, weeks until the next curse."

"Or who the next villain will be?" added Grumpy.

"Exactly, mate. At least the next time we're threatened with something, someone gets to profit off of it. I'll put a doubloon on Voldemort," Killian added, winking at Henry.

Emma had walked out into the room and stood by Killian's side. She reached up and pecked him on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, Swan. But I think as a reward you should take me to the store so we can get more of that cake."


	13. Chapter 13

**Santa **

"So, you really okay with me marrying your mom, mate?" Killian asked, looking at Henry. "We aren't doing untold psychological damage to you, right"

"Let's see. My great-grand father is Peter Pan. My grandfather is the Dark One slash Rumplestiltskin. The Wicked Witch killed my dad. My mom is the Evil Queen slash my step-great-grandmother. My other mom is the Savior. My other grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming. AND your first love is my grandmother. You're worried that my mom marrying Captain Hook is what's finally going to push me over the edge?"

Killian groaned. "Something like that. I'd never heard it all listed out there all at once. You've got quite the family tree. But essentially, I want to make sure you're okay with everything."

"I am. You're cool. And my mom is happy."

Satisfied, as he was sure Henry would have told him how he was feeling if it was otherwise, he simply said, "Good."

"Now about Operation Rudolph." Henry loved his secret plans, and was not about to let the engagement derail their plan to make his mom love Christmas. "How are you coming with the gifts?"

"I'm up to 18. Do you need me to list them for your approval?"

"No," said Henry, rolling his eyes. "But we need to think of more stuff to do. Christmas stuff."

"Well, I hear that visiting Santa Claus is something kids here do with their parents. Do you want to get her to take you to see Santa?"

Henry's eye-roll was almost audible.

"Killian, I'm 13, not 5." Henry paused. "But… I could get my grandmother to take Neal, and get my mom to go with us. It won't be the same as taking me when I was a kid, but it's as close as we can get until you two have a kid."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. When have we ever said anything about having a kid?"

"I just figured you would. I mean, you like kids, right? You kind of were a dad to my dad for awhile. You've always been good with me. I just assumed you'd want one."

"Your mom and I have never talked about it. I don't know how she feels, but I guess you're right. It would be nice to have a child. You wouldn't mind?"

"No. I think it would be cool. I'd be a great big-brother."

"That you would, lad."

\\

Henry and Killian had called Mary Margaret and let her know that taking Neal to Santa was now part of Operation Rudolph. Neal was much too young to understand, but Mary Margaret said she'd tell Emma that she wanted the photos if Emma questioned why they were taking him so young.

When Killian and Henry got back to the loft, the ladies and Neal were ready to leave, and Henry and Killian 'casually' decided they'd like to join them.

Once at the mall, they stood in line with all of the other parents and children of Storybrooke who had decided to visit Santa. Crying children, impatient parents, a very bored santa. It was a lot to take in.

"I think this was a bad idea. This is not going to put your mom in a Christmas mood. This is more like the seventh circle of hell."

Just then the kid in front of them, who had been screaming crying for the past five minutes, leaned over and puked all over Killian's shoes.

"I take it back, Henry. I take it all back. I hope you won't be too disappointed at being an only child."

\\

Later that night, once everyone else had gone to bed, Emma and Killian sat on the couch snuggling. David and Mary Margaret had been giving them more privacy at the loft, thanks to their newly engaged status.

"What was that earlier, when you told Henry he was going to be an only child?" Emma questioned.

"Oh, I was kind of joking. Henry was talking about us taking our future kid to see Santa, and we briefly discussed if he'd be okay being an older brother. He said he'd like it. I know you and I haven't discussed it, but I think we should talk about it. You know, after Christmas. After the move. After the wedding. But someday."

Emma who had been snuggled in to the crook of his shoulder, sat up and gently kissed him on the lips. "Yes, someday. I think I'd like that."


	14. Chapter 14

**This idea came to me because tonight is my friend's annual White Elephant party. It's one of the best parties of the year. I couldn't say no to the party to stay home and watch TV, but ...I'm going to miss the mid-season finale. Hulu better put it up fast. **

**White Elephant - **

"I don't understand the point, Swan. David was saying you're supposed to take bad gifts. Why would anyone go."

Emma laughed. She and Killian were out looking for gifts for a White Elephant party that Granny was holding at the diner.

"I've never been to one, but I don't think the point is to necessarily take bad gifts. Just kind of offbeat gifts, that maybe not everyone would want. Then you choose numbers, pick a gift from under the tree, or steal from someone else. It's supposed to be fun. I'm looking forward to it."

Killian picked up a set of plastic pink flamingos and showed them to Emma. "What are these, Swan?"

"Those are amazing. You put those in your yard as decoration. Tacky, yet awesome. They don't really have a purpose."

"Okay. I'm done then,"Killian said, taking the birds over to Emma, while she continued to shop.

Killian was not taking gift selection as seriously as Emma was. Something about the White Elephant party really got her excited. She'd heard people talk about them for years, and always wanted to be included. Finally, finally she was going to a White Elephant party, and she wanted to nail it. It took another three stores and another two hours of shopping, but she had found something she thought was perfect for the party. Killian was a little disappointed that she wouldn't let him see but she didn't want anyone to know which gift was hers.

\\

Granny's was packed. She and Ruby hadn't invited the whole town, but it seemed like everyone was there, in varying states of sobriety. "Oh boy," Emma thought to herself. "Good thing I'm here already. I think the Sheriff might need to mediate a few fights tonight if people don't like their gifts." Leroy was already complaining, saying he got a crappy gift every year and this year he better get something good.

It was time to start the unwrapping, and due to the size of the party, they'd limited it to two steals per gift. If they'd done the traditional three, they'd never get to go home.

Mary Margaret went first. Choosing a small gift under the tree, she opened a pack of cards that said 'Cards Against Humanity.'

"What's this?" she asked, not sure what the game was. Emma answered. "Well Mom, I don't think you're going to like that. You're too nice to win the game. But don't worry, it will absolutely get stolen."

"Oh yes it will," they heard from Ruby. "I'm number two and I'm taking the cards. I know exactly who I want to play that with," she said, eying Victor, Emma, Killian, and a few other of Storybrooke's more sarcastic citizens.

Emma was number three, and she couldn't have been more excited. She picked a medium sized box, and opened it. "A humidifier." She tried to hide her disappointment. "Just what I've always wanted. Thanks, whoever brought it."

She went to sit back down, and several people noticed that she just didn't seem as happy as she had been earlier. There was always that person who did bring the truly bad gift, and ruined the night for the person who got it.

Killian wasn't up for awhile, but he vowed he would steal that humidifier to give his swan another chance at a good gift. David was secretly making the same vow. They never got the chance though. Number seven was Mr. Clark, and he actually stole the humidifier, with a truly excited look and several sneezes. He wanted to make sure he wasn't upsetting Emma by taking it. "My old one just broke. Do you mind Emma? If you do, I can buy one." "No, Mr. Clark. I think you need it more than I do. Please, feel free."

Emma's good mood had returned, and she took another trip up to the tree. Choosing a second gift, she unwrapped a basket of bath goods: soaps, lotions, bath bombs. Smiling, she sat back down. It wasn't the best gift, but she'd absolutely get use out of it.

Mother Superior was next, and she came over to Emma, smiling. "Sorry Sheriff, but I'm going to take that from you. We don't get many luxuries at the convent, and I'm dying for a bubble bath."

Emma handed over the basket, embracing the point of the game.

"Third time's a charm?" she commented, laughing as she went up to choose yet another gift. This time, she dug under the tree to find something someone had hidden beneath all the other gifts. This time she opened a kite shaped like a dog. She loved it. She immediately saw herself at the beach with Henry and Killian, flying the kite and having a picnic. She tried to quietly sit down, hoping no one else wanted it.

She watched happily as everyone else went around opening gifts, stealing gifts, and fighting. Now that she had something she wanted, she was content. This is exactly what she wanted out of the party. The alcohol had fueled the Christmas spirit. Killian was fully enjoying eggnog, and consumed several spiked glasses before going up to get his gift. He unwrapped a garden gnome.

"What's this?" he questioned the room. "I quite like the look of this little man."

"It's a garden gnome. You put it outside in the yard," the room responded. He guessed it was like the flamingos, tacky and pointless, but fun. He was picturing putting it in the yard at their new apartment as he went back to his seat next to Emma. Emma smiled, and asked if he liked it.

"As a matter of fact, Swan, I do. I'm going to call him Gordon."

Killian sat in his seat for the rest of the game, glaring at anyone who even glanced in his direction when they were taking stock of what was available to steal. He chuckled inwardly. There were some perqs still to being a fearsome pirate.

Finally, the game was over and there were a few trades taking place. Granny said everyone was welcome to stay and drink. She'd fire up the kitchen for any orders. Emma and Killian decided they'd go upstairs and turn in. She'd be close enough that if any trouble did break out, she'd be able to get back quickly.

Hook put Gordon on the dresser as the two got ready for bed.

"Were you happy with your first White Elephant party, love?"

"Very happy. I got a good gift, and the person who got what I brought seems to love it."

"Are you finally going to tell me which gift was yours?"

She smiled at him as she crawled into the bed and turned out the light.

"He's sitting on the dresser over there, just waiting until he can go in our yard."

Killian laughed, and pulled her close. Of course she bought the gift he liked. That's how they worked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so when I started this story it was JUST about Christmas. I have no idea what's happened. It's just when I go to write Christmas all this other CaptainSwan stuff pops in. You guys don't mind, right? Right? I mean, is anyone really going to complain about a Captain Swan wedding in the works? Also- if you guys think that there's something Christmas that you want incorporated, let me know! Christmas prompts accepted. And sorry about this chapter. It got sad. Where did my fluff go? It will be back, I promise.**

**And thank you! I'm almost up to 100 followers. That's crazy to me. You guys are amazing.**

\\

"Mom, do you by any chance want to go shopping this afternoon?"

"Emma, you've finished your Christmas shopping. In fact, I think you've bought everything in Storybrooke. What else can you buy?"

"This isn't for Christmas, I swear." Emma had to admit, she had been going overboard on buying Christmas gifts, but she really liked the idea of giving people presents. It was the first time in her life that she had people to buy for, and she was excited about it. "This kind of shopping I think is right up your alley, and I think you'll want to come." Emma paused. "I want to look at wedding dresses."

Mary Margaret squealed like a teenager. "Oh my goodness. Yes, yes I want to go shopping with you. How soon will you be ready?"

Emma almost instantly regretted asking her mother, but also knew Mary Margaret was the perfect person to take wedding dress shopping.

"Have you and Killian been talking about the wedding at all?"

"Yes and no. We keep saying that we'll think about it after Christmas, be we've said we want to keep it small. And simple. Nothing fancy. But I was outside Granny's and I saw a wedding dress in the window across the street. It just made me think that maybe, even if the wedding is simple, I want the dress. The princess dress. White satin or silk. The big poofy skirt. You know, a _wedding _dress."

Mary Margaret squealed again. "Let me get your brother ready and we can leave."

Once they got to the shop, Emma eyed the dress in the window. It was a princess dress if she'd ever seen one. It made her think of the look on Killian's face when he first saw her in the red gown, back during their mishap in the Enchanted Forest.

She'd never admitted to anyone, and barely even to herself now that she was an adult, but when she was younger she would dream of being a princess. Disney princess movies were one thing foster homes usually had. The parents prefered to keep the kids occupied with movies rather than having to spend time with them, and the VHS tapes of Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and her favorite, Cinderella, were always around. She'd imagine a future where a man had picked her. Picked her to spend the rest of his life and start a family with. She loved her long blonde hair, picturing it pulled up and with a tiara and a veil. Once she got older, Neal killed the fantasy of a husband, or even a family. She gave away her son and gave up on men. It wasn't until Henry found her and Killian came along that she thought that a family of her own could be a part of her future.

"Sylvia," Mary Margaret said, addressing the shopkeeper, who had also been one of the dressmakers in the Enchanted Forest. "This is my daughter, Emma. She's getting married and just starting to look. We'd love to have her try on some gowns today, just to see what she might be leaning towards."

Sylvia jumped to attention. Snow White's daughter was in her shop! Emma was a princess, and it was an honor to serve her.

The dressmaker was good at her job. She had been outfitting royals and brides alike for quite some time, and had mastered her trade. She saw the way Emma was eyeing the dress in the window, but thought that was not where to start. She already knew that was the dress for Emma, but wanted Emma to see herself in other options before finally putting on _the_ dress.

She made pleasantries, asking about the wedding, location, guests, all under the guise of figuring out the right kind of dress. She started Emma in some dresses that would have been much more like what someone would have thought Emma would have picked. Simple, no frills, straight lines. They all admitted a 60s style boat neck empire waist gown looked gorgeous on her, but all knew it wasn't the right one.

Finally after several more gowns, Sylvia casually asked, "what about the gown in the window? Let's just see what you look like in a true princess gown."

It took Sylvia and two of her assistants to get Emma in to all of the layers and buttons without messing up the lace. Sylvia insisted that Emma not see herself until all the final touches had been put in place. They pulled Emma's hair up in to a quick chignon and added a tiara and veil.

When they finally allowed Emma to turn around and see herself in the mirror, she had the most uncharacteristic reaction. She burst into tears.

Mary Margaret was quick to jump up and put her arms around her daughter.

"Emma, what's wrong? You look so beautiful. Why are you crying? Oh, please, please stop." Mary Margaret had never seen her daughter, her strong, independent daughter cry and wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

Seeing the look of worry on Mary Margaret's face, and realizing she was publicly displaying emotions, something she tried to never do, Emma quickly pulled herself together.

She turned to Sylvia, who had made herself scarce during Emma's outburst, and said that she would very much like this dress, and asked what she would need to do about alterations. She quickly changed, and got out of the shop as fast as possible.

Once they'd gotten a little ways away from the shop, with the crisp December air clearing Emma's head, she turned to her mother and explained everything that had suddenly run through her mind. Mary Margaret always hated hearing about Emma's childhood, upset with herself that they hadn't done more to protect her from the loneliness and sadness. She and David were doing everything they could now, and the more she saw Emma with Killian the more she appreciated the reformed pirate's presence in her daughter's life. He understood their daughter in a way she and David never could, and they brought out the best in each other.

She and Emma walked home quietly, both lost in thought. When they got home they greeted the men, who had been out running Christmas errands. Emma went to sit next to Killian on the couch.

In a low voice she said to him, "I bought my wedding dress today. It will be ready on the Saturday after Christmas. Would you mind if we just got married then? I don't want to wait any longer."

Killian noted Emma's subdued demeanor. He had his arm around her, and he answered just as quietly. "I'd marry you tonight, Swan. If you want to wait for your dress, let's wait for your dress." The two sat on the couch and discussed the rest of their wedding plans in hushed tones, David and Mary Margaret trying not to listen or interrupt. Within twenty minutes, they had every detail finalized. Emma texted Henry to tell him they'd set a date, and they told her parents at dinner.

That night, as she was falling asleep, she pictured herself in the dress, and imagined Killian by her side. Smiling, and happier than she had ever been knowing how close the life she'd dreamed of was, she texted Killian.

"This is the best Christmas ever."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the suggestions, everyone. And for the reviews, the follows and the nice messages. You guys are awesome. Hopefully I'll be able to get around to some of the prompts this week. It's crazy at work. Which is also the reason for the below chapter being so short. Hope you still enjoy it. **

**Stockings**

Mary Margaret and Henry had picked up stockings and stocking decorating supplies at the store, and the whole Charming family, along with Killian, sat down after dinner one night to decorate. Obviously no one in this family truly thought Santa would be delivering gifts, but they'd all picked up little stocking stuffers for each other, and needed someplace to put them.

Emma had a lot of talents in life. Crafting was not one of them. She looked at the felt, pom poms, glitter glue and was at a loss of what to do. She'd managed to write her name in block letters across the top with the glitter glue, but figured maybe a minimalist stocking really would represent who she was. She sat and observed while her family laughed, chatted, and decorated.

Mary Margaret did have 28 years of teaching experience, and handily whipped up a cute stocking for herself, as well as one for baby Neal. David just decided it would be fun to play with abstract designs, covering his stocking in red, green, and gold glitter. At least it was festive he figured.

Killian and Henry on the other hand, were taking this very seriously. If Henry had gotten any skill at drawing, it was definitely coming from Neal's gene pool. His had a realistic Rudolph, complete with glittery red nose. Henry smiled, thinking that using this stocking in future years would remind him of his first Christmas with his mom, and 'Operation Rudolph.' Killian's stocking had a sailboat, decorated with bulbs and lights, sailing on a glittering blue sea. Emma was truly impressed with the amount of detail Killian had been able to get with one hand and glitter glue pens.

When Killian noticed Emma checking out his stocking, he leaned over her shoulder to take stock of her work and immediately took her stocking away from her.

"We can't have that sad looking thing hung up at the mantle year after year. Give it over and go away. You can see it when it's done."

Emma went into the kitchen to start the dishes, figuring she'd at least be useful. She loved listening to the rest of them talking, laughing and just being a family, and she loved how Killian fit right in.

Finally she was called over to see Killian's creation. Again, displaying special skills that one would never have expected from the pirate, the stocking was a masterpiece. Killian had drawn a cartoon (but not THE cartoon version, never THE cartoon version) of himself, along with a cartoon Emma kissing under a sprig of mistletoe. Off to the side behind them was a Christmas tree.

Emma pulled Killian over to the mistletoe and put her arms around his neck to kiss him. She loved the stocking.

"I love it. Thank you," she said, kissing him again as Henry and David both rolled their eyes and groaned.

Emma, with her arms still around Killian's neck, turned to her father. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Dad. Soon enough we'll be out of your hair, and you're going to miss being able to play the annoyed father."

"But_ I'm_ still going to have to see it," Henry interjected.

"Yeah, get used to it, kid. I like kissing your step-father. You can always just spend more time at Regina's," she joked.

It was the first time she'd referred to Killian as Henry's stepfather, and she marveled at how natural it sounded.

"Nevermind," was Henry's dismissive response. I'll stick with you guys. She and Robin are way worse."

\\

As Emma turned off the lights to go to bed that night, she took another look at the family's stockings. She hadn't before noticed it, but there was a tiny white swan swimming in the water by Killian's boat. She loved her pirate, and it was all the little things like this that let her know he loved her too.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been a long day at the Sheriff's office. The town seemed to have hit a stretch of mid-December craziness. People were anxious for the holiday, but the stress of the season was starting to set in. The day had started with a call from Mother Superior. Someone had stolen Jesus from the Nativity scene. The day went downhill from there.

Emma walked in the door of the apartment and saw Killian and Henry, both slouched down on the couch with glazed looks in their eyes. She thought it looked like a good idea, and slouched down in between them. She was pretty sure their eyes weren't even registering what was on the screen, they were in a trance.

Her son and her fiance had both barely acknowledged her entrance. She got a quick peck on the cheek from Killian, and a 'Hey Mom' from Henry, neither taking their eyes off the screen. She was glad. She didn't feel like talking, or answering any questions and needed a few minutes to just decompress. There was a box of pizza on the coffee table, and she grabbed a slice, settling back into the couch.

After about 10 minutes, she finally decided to ask what they were watching. It was old, it was blurry, a woman was wearing a weird white dress and singing a crazy song.

"You guys, what is this?"

"It's the Star Wars Christmas Special, Mom. It's the worst thing that's ever been on TV."

"I've only seen ten minutes and I'm inclined to agree. Why was there ever a Star Wars Christmas Special? I mean, isn't their religion some Jedi thing? Why would they be celebrating Jesus being born?"

"Swan, I've found it's best not to ask questions on this one. I've tried. Just accept it."

Emma sat quietly for another five minutes, and then couldn't take it any more. "This is awful. I'm going to go read, or something."

That seemed to snap Killian out of his daze. "Wait, love no. Henry's seen this before and I can watch it another time. Henry wants to watch a different Christmas movie every night from now until Christmas. We figured this one was a good one to watch without you. We can switch to something else. Henry, what would your mom like?"

Henry thought about it for a minute. "Mom would like A Christmas Story, but we have to save that one for Christmas. They play it for 24 hours straight on this one channel, and it's kind of a tradition to just keep it on all day. Tonight we should watch Miracle on 34th Street. The mom in that one is kind of a grinch, like my mom."

"Watch it kid. It's not too late to return your presents." Henry had already gotten up to switch out the DVDs, and Emma lobbed her napkin at him. "Besides, I think I've shown plenty of Christmas spirit this year." Emma usually kept her feelings pretty close, but went on to admit "I think I may even like Christmas. Celebrating with you two has made it special."

Henry smiled at his mom as he sat back down on the couch, and leaned in as she put her arm around his shoulders. "Good. That's what Killian and I have been aiming for." He moved a little forward so he could see Killian and added, "Operation Rudolph is a success."

Emma laughed. "Was this a secret mission?"

Killian leaned in to Emma's other side and kissed her cheek. "Yes, and your son and I are bloody brilliant because we've succeeded with eight days to spare. And you haven't even opened your presents yet. Mary Margaret and David have been in on it as well. We've been trying to make this Christmas so good that you forget about all the bad ones."

She pulled both of them in for a hug, truly touched. What she loved even more about it was that Killian and Henry were working together. She wouldn't have to worry about the man she was bringing in to her son's life. Killian was never going to be Henry's father, but he could be a role model and a friend.

Letting them go, the three settled in to watch Miracle on 34th Street. Emma hadn't seen this movie since her childhood, but remembered liking it. She saw a little of herself in Doris Walker, and realized that the situation of this movie paralleled her life in a few ways.

\\\

Mary Margaret and David returned from their date night to find the three asleep on the couch. Mary Margaret got out blankets to cover them up, and took a moment to take in the sight of her family. She knew they wouldn't be at the apartment for much longer, and she was really going to miss all three of them.

When she climbed in to bed she questioned David. "What are we going to do without them? I know there are too many people living here, but I'm going to miss them all so much."

David, who was seeing the silver lining of the situation, turned to his wife with a cheeky grin and just said, "well, I for one am looking forward to lots more tacos."


	18. Chapter 18

Emma had the day off work, and she and Killian were finishing up some wedding errands that they'd taken the day to do. They wanted to keep all of their plans secret, and surprise everyone with the actual wedding, but there were certain people they needed to involve now. Mainly, Henry, David and Mary Margaret.

They picked up dinner on the way to the apartment, and as soon as they arrived the family sat down to dinner.

"So, we need your help with some things for the wedding," Emma started.

"Are you finally going to tell us the plan?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Only parts of it. Everyone is on a need to know basis."

"I can't believe you guys are getting married in eight days. You're really not giving us time to do everything correctly. You can't just go around and tell eveyone in person about the wedding. You're supposed to send invitations. There should be flowers. What about the food?"

Mary Margaret had been vocally upset with the lack of prep time she was given for the wedding. This was a royal wedding in her mind, and turning out to be nothing like what she and David would have done for Emma in the Enchanted Forest. Emma would not budge though. She told Mary Margaret that maybe Neal would grow up to be a better royal, and maybe he'd be okay with the pomp and circumstance.

"Mom, everything will be fine. All that matters is that at the end of the day Killian and I will be married. The rest is just window dressing. But we do want your help with something, if you'll just let me tell you without the Spanish Inquisition about the plans."

Mary Margaret was quiet and decided not to interrupt again.

"Well, David, Henry, I'd be honored if you would be my best men. All you need to do is put on suits and stand up next to me while I marry Emma. Would you?"

David and Henry both quickly agreed. David added, "as your best man it's also my duty to throw you a bachelor party. As the father of the bride, my job is to make sure you don't enjoy it too much. Although, this is Storybrooke. Aside from curses there's not too much trouble to get into around here." Everyone laughed, but silently were thankful that they'd been curse free for so long.

Emma continued, "Mom, Killian and I would like it if you would officiate the wedding. You're mayor now. I think this falls under your duties. Would you be the one to marry us?"

Mary Margaret was stunned. Of all the roles she could have played in her daughter's wedding, she did not expect this one.

"Of course I will. Emma, Killian, thank you. This means so much. I have to figure out what I'm going to say. This is a big deal."

"Well, remember we're keeping everything simple. Killian and I have vows for each other, but we need you to welcome everyone and do the 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' part."

"And the 'you may now kiss the bride' part. Don't forget that bit," Killian quickly added.

David knocked him on the shoulder. "Hey, that's my daughter."

"Your daughter, my wife, mate", Killian said, gave David one of his cocky grins.

\\\

Emma walked Killian to the door as he was leaving to go back to Granny's.

"Eight more days, Swan. Eight more days and then we're spending the rest of our lives together."

"We're already spending the rest of our lives together. Just eight more days until it's legal." She was holding on to Killian's hook with one hand, and her other hand rested on his torso. Moving in closer, she looked up at Killian through her lashes. "We should think about a honeymoon. I'd like to do more than just stay at Granny's. Maybe go in to Boston or New York for a few days, just us."

"I've already taken care of the honeymoon, Swan. And I'm not telling you. Just have a bag packed on Saturday with clothes for a few days, and I'll do the rest."

He leaned his head down and kissed her. "And I must say, Swan, I'm looking forward to it."


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN - I'm not happy with this chapter. I think I might fast-forward to Christmas and the wedding because those might need to be multi-chapters to cover everything. _**

_\\\_

_How's the Rabbit Hole?_

David had taken Killian down to the Rabbit Hole, where they'd met up with Whale and Robin for some drinks. Mary Margaret had taken Emma over to Granny's for an impromptu bachelorette party.

_You should join us. It would be much better if you were here. Your father is an amusing drunk. _

Emma groaned inwardly. While she knew all of them would have more fun if they took the party over to the Rabbit Hole, she wasn't too sure she wanted to see her father drunk. There were just some things that a daughter shouldn't have to witness.

Killian was putting his phone back in his pocket as David came up and handed him yet another shot of rum while holding one for himself as well.

"Drink up, Hook."

"Trying to get me drunk, mate?" Killian clinked glasses with David and swallowed the amber colored liquid in one easy sip. David threw back the shot, sputtering as he tried to swallow and look cool.

"You know what? I think I'll leave the rum to you and I'll stick to beer."

Killian laughed and took a bottle of rum with him as he walked back to their table with David following.

Settling in to the booth, David sighed deeply and started peeling the label off of his beer.

"So, you're marrying my daughter."

"Yes," Killian replied, raising an eyebrow. "I seem to remember a time when you told me I would never be with Emma. Care to admit you were wrong?" Killian was enjoying egging the drunk David on.

David couldn't come up with any retort, as Killian was right.

"You know what, Hook?" David finally replied, a little riled up. "You're still not good enough for her, but you are good for her. You understand her. And you're not as bad as we used to think. That guy, that pirate, would never be with Emma. Now that you've given up revenge on Rumpelstiltskin and given up the ridiculous leather coat you kind of just seem like a normal guy. Well, a normal guy who still wears way too much guyliner and jewelry, but a normal guy. And you're good with Henry. Emma could do a lot worse."

Killian laughed. "I like you too, mate. Couldn't ask for a better father-in-law."

It was just then that the ladies all walked in. Emma had convinced them that they'd all have a much better time at a non-gender segregated party. As soon as they entered Ruby made a beeline to join Whale at the dartboard, while Regina and Belle went to challenge Robin at the pool table. Mary Margaret and Emma joined their men in the booth and motioned for the waiter to bring them cocktails.

"M'lady, I'm sorry to inform you that your husband is very drunk. He's just been informing me of how much he likes me."

Mary Margaret just giggled and leaned over and gave her husband a thorough kiss.

"My mother is tipsy too," Emma whispered to Killian. "Good thing we didn't do this the night before the wedding. Those two won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow. You're going to have to help me get them home."

"Gladly, love."

\\

A sober Killian practically carried Charming home, while Emma supported much of her mother's weight on her shoulder as they walked back to the loft. Emma made her parents both drink large glasses of water, and then sent them on their way into their room.

Killian pulled Emma in to a goodnight kiss. and told her he'd see her in the morning.

"Where do you think you're going, pirate?" Emma asked him.

"Granny's, love. I do need some sleep you know."

Emma tightened her grasp on Killian's collar. "My parents are drunk. Henry is at a friends. You're not going anywhere."


	20. Chapter 20

'Twas the night before Christmas…

And everyone in the house, except baby Neal, was excited.

The sheer number of gifts that could be seen under the tree was pulling everyone in. Each person in the family had snuck their gifts out to the tree earlier in the day, and it was just now that everyone was seeing how overboard each of them had gone.

Sitting down to dinner, Henry started begging to be allowed to open one early, but Emma was not going to let it happen. She felt it was a parental duty to make her son wait until Christmas day.

Mary Margaret and David would have caved instantly. She did let Henry snoop through the piles under the tree, watching as he shook various packages and tried to guess what was inside. "You're just going to have to wait, kid. And no waking us up at an ungodly early hour. And you need to make sure we've all had coffee before you can start opening anything."

Emma was trying not to let on how excited she was too. The family settled in to watch Elf. Killian almost couldn't take the silliness of the movie, but loved watching how much Henry was enjoying it.

When they all went to bed, Killian staying at the loft as he had not gone back to Granny's to sleep since the night of the bachelorette/bachelor parties, Emma started begging Killian to let her open a present.

"Please, Killian. Just one?"

Killian laughed, "but Emma, what were you just telling Henry about needing to wait until tomorrow?"

Emma started to play dirty. "But Killian, this is the first year anyone has ever bought me anything for Christmas. Please. I've never gotten to open a Christmas present early. I promise I won't ask next year," she said, completely lying.

Killian could not deny Emma anything, no matter how much he wanted to try and give her the same treatment he just saw her give Henry.

He went out and dug under the tree, finding a little gift to bring in for her.

She opened the box and saw the necklace with the charms on it. Of course she immediately knew there was one for her, Henry, and Killian. She loved it and put it on and went to look at herself in the dressing table mirror.

From behind her she heard Killian say, "That was the first present I bought for you this year. I was going insane trying to find something perfect."

"You did find something perfect. You and Henry will always be with me this way." She walked back to the bed and climbed under the covers. "Thank you. It really is perfect."

"Well hopefully you think the other 30 presents I bought you are just as perfect."

"THIRTY PRESENTS?! Killian, that's too much. No wonder not all the gifts can fit under the tree. What were you even thinking buying me that many presents?"

"Well, Swan, I wanted you to have one present for every year you had a bad Christmas. Henry and your parents helped me pick a lot of them out. Tomorrow I want you to know that just because you've have bad Christmases before, you're never going to again. Not if your family and I have anything to do with it."

"Our family," Emma said quietly.

"What?"

"They're our family now, Killian. Not just my family." Emma had silent tears falling down her cheeks, thinking about the effort everyone had put into ensuring she had a good Christmas. She promised herself that tomorrow morning she'd make sure every member of her family knew how much she loved and appreciated them.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN- you guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Writing this has gotten me in the Christmas spirit, and each email notification I get is like a Christmas present. Much appreciated. I'm leaving for Christmas vacation on Tuesday, so I'm writing the rest of the story today and tomorrow so I can post them while I'm gone. Then in the new year it's back to the Captain's Return. **

Christmas-

As one would expect, Henry was the first up on Christmas morning. He immediately opened his stocking, tearing in to all of the small gifts rather quickly. The family had agreed that he could open that before the adults were up. Now, the kid was stuck waiting on everyone to wake up in order to open the rest of his gifts.

He called Regina to see if she was up, as he also had to wait for her to get to the apartment before he was allowed to open anything. She answered the phone groggy and grumpy from having been woken up, and told Henry she would get there when she could.

He finally decided that maybe the best way to wake the adults would be to make them breakfast. If there was one thing he learned from his grandparents it was how to cook a morning meal. He put on the pot of coffee, and set out ingredients for eggs, french toast, pancakes, cocoa, and bacon. If the smells of coffee and bacon didn't wake everyone up, he'd have to resort to banging the pots and pans.

Emma was the next one up, too excited to even try to go back to sleep once she smelled the bacon. Shuffling out to the kitchen she greeted her son with a hug and a kiss to the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas, kid. Smart move making breakfast. But now you're going to have to wait for us all to eat before you can open anything."

"UGGHHH," he groaned. "Can I open one, just one while I wait?"

Emma smiled, and finally gave in.

"Yes, go look outside the front door. There's something there for you that we couldn't wrap."

Henry ran out into the hall as fast as his feet would carry him, as Emma followed. She got there just as he saw the adult sized bike with a big bow on the handlebars.

"Oh my god, Mom. This is awesome. Thank you."

"You're welcome, kid. Now you can get around town a lot faster. Don't think this means I won't still meet you at school some days. Because I reserve the right to meet my kid at school and walk him home."

Henry came over and hugged his mom and she held him tighter than she usually did.

"Henry, you mean everything to me. Thank you for coming to find me, and for not holding it against me that I gave you up. I may be this town's savior, but you're mine. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad I found you too."

Emma didn't expect much out of a teenage boy, so she was content with the hug. He asked if he could go out and ride his bike, but she said he had to wait until the helmet was unearthed from the pile of presents under the tree. They both went back inside to finish cooking breakfast, and saw Killian snooping, looking at everything under the tree.

"Okay, Swan, maybe you're right. It's going to take us all day to open these."

The two sat on the couch opening their stockings, while Henry started a fire.

Killian found gifts from everyone in there. Henry had slipped in a tree ornament of his namesake, which earned him a dirty look from the pirate. Mary Margaret had put in an iTunes giftcard, with express instructions that he was to download a program that would tell him the constellations of this realm when he held the phone up to the sky. David had put in a bottle of a rather choice rum, which surprised him. David must have finally realized the rum had no affect on him after all these years of drinking. Emma's stocking gift to Killian was a keychain with a fob with the initials ESJ and KJ engraved on to the sides. The note along with it said it was for his keys to the new place. He kissed her on the cheek, and thanked her for his keychain. It felt good to know that soon he would need it. Maybe next he would get her to teach him to drive the bug, and he'd need keys for that as well.

Just as Mary Margaret and David came out, Regina arrived at the apartment with bags of gifts. Henry was going to be one spoiled kid.

The family welcomed her in, and she set the gifts under the tree while they passed around plates for breakfast. It wouldn't be their last family breakfast at the apartment all together, but it would be their last for awhile. Emma and Henry were trying not to rush it, but were in a hurry to get to the mounds of gifts.

Finally, when the family was sitting around the tree, ready to start opening, Henry announced that his moms and grandmother had to open their gifts from him first. He distributed the 3 boxes, and instructed them to put them on once opened.

Regina and Mary Margaret laughed and put on the tiaras as soon as they saw them. Emma looked a little confused.

"Mom, it's your tiara. You're a princess. You _need_ a tiara." Finally, she smiled and donned the headgear. Thinking to herself it was silly, but if her son enjoyed it she'd wear it. She would also ask Sylvia whether it would go with her wedding dress on Saturday. She thought maybe Henry would like seeing his gift get more use.

After the women had put on their tiaras, the gift opening began for real. Henry gladly distributed gifts, and would tear into some of his between each round of the adults opening their presents. Soon, each person had a pile of loot at their side.

Henry, David, and Killian had bought spa days for Regina, Emma, and Mary Margaret. That earned them hearty thanks from the three women, as they tried to figure out how soon they could get over to the spa.

Regina had brought gifts for everyone as well. Having gone by Gold's shop, she brought something that had come over from the Enchanted Forest for each of them. For Mary Margaret, she brought her mother's jewelry box. David received a sheepskin rug. She'd found one of Hook's old maps in the shop and even brought that for the pirate. For Emma, she brought the crystal mobile that had been over her crib until the curse struck. She figured if the Joneses ever had a child, maybe they could get use out of it.

All of the family were touched by Regina's efforts towards peace. She had a long way to go to make it up to the family, and this morning she'd shown them again that she was trying.

After all the gifts were opened, each of the members took stock of their loot. Emma had made out the best, due to Killian's buying frenzy. Henry was a close second. He was already over by the TV trying to hook up his new XBox. Killian and Emma had given it to him for the new apartment, but he couldn't wait until then to play. Killian had gotten recommendations for games he could play one-handed, and purchased those as well, so that he and Henry could use the toy together.

Mary Margaret instructed everyone to clean up, and get their new gifts out of the room. Robin and Roland, who had spent the morning with Marion, and Belle, Granny and Ruby were all coming over for a large Christmas day dinner. David took Henry outside to ride his bike while he experimented with a remote controlled helicopter. While Mary Margaret cooked, Emma cleaned the apartment and Killian gladly climbed down on to the carpet to play with Neal and some of the new toys the baby had received. Mary Margaret noticed her daughter looking at Killian with the baby, and finally asked the question she'd had been dying to ask for ages.

"He's awfully good with Neal. Do you think you two might have a baby of your own?"

Emma wasn't thrilled by her mom's prying, but Christmas wasn't the day to start any fights about boundaries. "Well, once we get married and settle down in to our apartment that will be something for us to think about." Taking in the pirate playing with the baby she then added, "But yes. I think we will."


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas dinner that night was a festive, noisy affair. There were more gifts to be exchanged as each guest arrived, and Henry took off with Roland to show him all his new toys. Henry, although much older than the smallest of the merry men, took good care of him and loved playing big brother.

Mary Margaret had cooked a feast, and Granny was extremely grateful not to have done the work in the kitchen for once. The adults all sat around the table and told stories, reminisced, and shared. Everyone felt like all was finally well, and they could settle down in to real lives in Storybrooke, no longer waiting for the next curse to hit. They were all making plans for the future, and grateful to Emma for making it happen.

David and Emma volunteered to do the kitchen duty, while everyone else moved to the living room to drink cocoa and talk some more.

"Thank you, Dad," Emma said, as she and David washed the dishes.

"You're welcome, Emma, but for what?"

"I know you helped Killian and Henry with a lot of my presents, and I know how much work you all put into making sure I had a good Christmas. I appreciate it. I will never think of Christmas again without thinking about how special this one has been. I know I'm not the most demonstrative when it comes to my feelings, but I love you, and I'm glad we're all together now."

David put down the sponge and turned to his daughter. "I would give anything to have been able to do it differently, to watch you grow up, and to have been able to take care of you for those 28 years. But since I can't change any of that now, all I want is to do what I can to make you happy. If that means give you a good Christmas and be nice to the pirate, I think I can handle that."

Emma laughed, glad that the moment didn't stay serious for too long. "You like the pirate, admit it."

"Well, as far as Storybrooke's eligible bachelors go, I guess you've made an okay choice," David said, smiling at Emma and poking her in the ribs with his elbow.

\\\

Emma and Killian crawled into bed later that night, their last night together as an unmarried couple. Emma settled in to the crook of Killan's shoulder, with her head resting on his chest. She reached up to play with the charms on his necklace, and remembered that there was one present she hadn't put under the tree. Darting out of bed, she scooted over to the dresser and retrieved a small box and handed it to him.

"I almost forgot this. I didn't want you to open in in front of everyone. It's another Christmas present for you. Open it."

Killian unwrapped the small box and opened it to find a small silver charm in the shape of a heart. She took his necklace off from around his neck and quickly added it to the chain.

"It's my heart. I'm giving it to you to hold on to."


	23. Chapter 23

**AN - I'm putting this up this morning because I have no idea what time I'll get home from work tonight. Only a few chapters to go. It will probably be 27 or 28 chapters by the time I'm finished with this Killian and Emma, and I'll be a little sad to see them go. I have no idea where this fluff/sappiness comes from. I had no idea I had it in me. I really appreciate you guys sticking around.**

Emma and Killian got the keys to their new place the day after Christmas. Taking stock of how empty the apartment was, the realized maybe they should have put a bit more thought into buying furniture and kitchen gear before today. Emma laughed. These past few years waiting for her own place, and they'll spend the first night there sleeping on the floor. Sure, she and Killian both had slept in worse places, but it wasn't how she pictured starting their married life.

They had brought over all of their belongings, and started to make a list of everything they would need. Killian also reminded her to pack a bag for the honeymoon. Emma was dying to know where they were going, but Killian was good at keeping secrets. Especially when they drove his swan nuts.

Standing in their empty living room, Killian pulled Emma in for a kiss. As they broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers and asked, "are you ready to be Mrs. Jones, love?"

Emma had thought about changing her name, and decided she was definitely for it. While part of her wanted to recoil from the idea that a woman was supposed to take her husband's name, the other part rejoiced in the fact that she would have a name from someone who wanted to share his with her. The Swans hadn't wanted to keep her, and she had a daily reminder of that. She also knew that Killian was from a time when a woman always took her husband's name, and may not understand the feminism of this era. Someday she would have to explain to him how lucky he was that she had no affinity for Swan and that he won a fight he never even knew they had.

"I think I've been ready to be Mrs. Jones for longer than I've even realized. Are you ready to be my husband?"

Killian laughed, thinking she couldn't possibly have asked a question with a more obvious answer. "Swan, I would have married you on the beanstalk if given the chance." He kissed her again, Emma pulling him in to deepen the kiss, urging him to give her more.

It wasn't until they heard a throat being cleared nearby that they broke apart.

"Ah-hem." It was Mary Margaret. "I'm here for my daughter. It's tradition in both realms for the groom to not see the bride before the wedding. I don't know where you're sleeping tonight, Killian, but it will not be at our apartment."

Killian bowed, "Of course, your highness. I will be taking myself back to Granny's, for one last night. If you will, permit me to bid farewell to my fiancee one last time?"

Mary Margaret told Emma she would meet her outside, and left the two together for a few minutes.

Killian's arms were still around Emma's waist, and she tiptoed up to kiss him. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Mr. Jones."

"You have no idea, Swan. No idea."


	24. Chapter 24

**AN - Happy Christmas Eve! You guys get the actual wedding tomorrow - for Christmas. I've written the whole rest of the story, along with a short, short little epilogue. I want to just post it all now, but I'm going to make you wait for it. **

**\\**

The wedding day had arrived and Killian was getting ready at Granny's with Henry and David to keep him company.

"Hey, did you get a tux or a morning coat?" he heard David ask from the other room.

"What is a tux?"

"I'm guessing no then. They're this world's versions of formal dress. What are you wearing for the wedding then, if you didn't get a tux?"

"Why, my leather coat, of course."

"HOOK! You are not wearing that coat." David and Henry both protested simultaneously.

"Mates, calm down. I would not be wearing it if it was not what Emma specifically asked me to wear. She told me that she fell in love with the man in this coat, and she wanted to marry the man in this coat."

Both were stunned. They'd always thought Emma considered the coat ridiculous, but Killian knew Emma better than either one of them did, so they went with it.

"What did she say about the eyeliner?" Henry asked. Killian didn't dignify the question with a response, but Henry and David laughed.

Once he was ready, really it didn't take the man long, the three settled down in the sitting room at Granny's until the time they needed to leave for the beach. Killian noticed how grown up Henry looked in his suit, and was proud of the young man. He looked forward to being there for the lad as he grew up.

"Thank you both, for letting me in to your family. You're sharing your daughter and your mother with me, and I promise you both I will be worthy of her. I will make her happy."

"Thank you, Killian, but no need to say it," David added. "You already do make her happy.

\\

Emma awoke early the morning of her wedding, ready to start the day. She was getting dressed at the loft. Sylvia and two of her assistants, along with Mary Margaret, were working on her hair, makeup, and getting her into the massive dress. Emma had shown Sylvia the tiara she'd received from Henry, and Sylvia was quick to say it would go with her hair and veil perfectly. Secretly Sylvia was happy to have the princess wear the appropriate headpiece for her wedding. Every princess needed a tiara for her wedding.

When they finished, Sylvia and her assistants left, leaving Mary Margaret and Emma alone for a few minutes before they needed to leave for the beach. Emma was standing looking at herself in the full length mirror in Mary Margaret's room, and couldn't believe her eyes. She had never looked so beautiful, and never been so happy. Her mother came over to appraise her daughter, and could find no room for improvement.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mom. Thank you for your help. I know it's not the wedding you had imagined for me, but it's exactly what I want."

"Emma, you're right. It's not the wedding I had imagined for you, but that's before I knew you. I was imagining a wedding for a baby I hadn't met. Now that I know the woman you are, all I want for you is what makes you happy."

The two women hugged, staying silent for a moment as they appreciated each other's support and company. Finally Mary Margaret broke away.

"Best not keep your husband waiting. He's been patient long enough. Are you nervous?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not even a little," was the princess' response. "Not even a bit."


	25. Chapter 25

**Merry Christmas, Y'all - I'm in Texas for Christmas break, and that's how we say it here.**

Killian was trying to wait patiently. He, Henry and David had arrived to the beach first, to see the crowds of the invited guests milling about. They had wanted a simple ceremony, and considering the fact that this was not to be a long, drawn-out affair, had decided everyone could stand. There was a simple archway they had hired Marco to put up, and Belle had decorated it with flowers from her father's shop.

When Emma finally arrived, Mary Margaret having driven her down to the beach in the bug, the entire crowd looked to see the beautiful bride. Once Killian caught sight of her, his eyes never left her for the remainder of the ceremony. He took in the gown, so reiminicent of the red ball gown he'd loved seeing her in during their trip to the Enchanted Forest. He knew that the dress was for him, for his pleasure, and that she'd wanted to marry him in a gown of his realm. Yet again his swan surprised him.

Emma walked up to Killian and placed her hand in his, holding her bouquet in the other. Emma turned toward Mary Margaret, signaling her to begin the ceremony.

"Friends, we are all gathered here today to witness the wedding of Emma and Killian. Our town may be different from others you'll find, but there is one thing that remains the same, love. These two found each other, have saved each other, and stuck by each other through all of our town's tribulations, and their love has only grown stronger with each new challenged they've faced. Emma and Killian have each prepared vows, which I now leave to them to recite. Killian."

"Emma, my swan, my love." He paused, so happy in this moment he wanted to savor every second. "I never thought I could love, could be a whole man, could have everything I've ever wanted, until I met you. You've had faith in me when I've had none in myself. You've inspired me to be a man worthy of your affections. You've welcomed me in to your family, something I have been lacking for far too long. I commit the rest of my life to making you happy, being worthy, and supporting you in all you do. I love you.

Emma's eyes were shining with tears. "Killian Jones. I've spent my life running from anyone who tried to care about me. Pushing people away, making myself unlovable, before anyone could reject me. You wouldn't be pushed away, and wouldn't let me run. The more you stood beside me, the more I saw how much I needed you, and wanted you by my side. I pledge to spend the rest of my life to making you as happy as you make me."

Mary Margaret's face was lit up with happiness for her daughter.

"Henry, the rings please." Henry came over and handed gold bands to his mother and Killian, smiling wide at the two.

Emma slipped the ring halfway on to Killian's finger, while repeating the marriage vows after her mother. "I, Emma, take thee, Killian, to be my lawfully wedded husband, for as long as we both shall live." The absolute joy on Killian's face as he listened to Emma was evident to all of the witnesses. "I, Killian, take thee, Emma, to be my lawfully wedded wife, for as long as we both shall live."

"Now, as mayor of Storybrooke, I pronounce you husband and wife." She didn't continue, purposefully. Killian stood there, still never having taken his eyes off his bride.

"Oh your highness, I do believe you've forgotten one last little thing." Mary Margaret looked over at David, who said, "Come'on Snow. Put the man out of his misery."

Mary Margaret smiled and finally added, "You may now kiss the bride."

Killian leaned in and kissed Emma, with his good hand holding her back as he dipped her down, the whole crowd cheering. While the kiss may have lasted more than was appropriate, no one in the town complained. Except maybe David.


	26. Chapter 26

Killian and Emma led the procession of their guests up to the restaurant where they had their first date. The guests were treated to food, drinks, and live music. The town always enjoyed a reason to get together, and Emma and Killian's wedding was no different.

After eating, toasts, and speeches, Killian suggested to Emma that it was time for them to leave. She was finally going to find out his plans for the honeymoon. They announced their departure, but told everyone that the place was rented out for the remainder of the evening and to feel free to stay and enjoy the festivities. The crowd escorted the couple outside and Emma and Killian stopped to give special goodbyes to Henry, Mary Margaret, and David. Emma's mother hugged her tight, and Killian offered his hand to David. David surprised the pirate by pulling him in for a hug.

"You're family now, mate. Handshakes are for friends. Thanks for making my girl happy. I know you will."

"Thank you, David. She means the world to me. You will never have to worry while I'm by her side."

Mary Margaret then pulled Killian in for a hug too.

"Welcome to the family, Killian. I'm so glad we didn't leave you to the ogres." Killian hugged his mother-in-law again, and thanked her.

While Killian was talking to her parents, Emma leaned down as best she could in her massive dress to say goodbye to Henry.

"Hey, kid. I love you. Thanks for standing up with Killian today. I know it meant a lot to him. And it meant a lot to me. I can't wait to get home and back to you."

"Go have fun, Mom. I know you're going to like the honeymoon. I'll see you when you get home. Don't worry, I'll be good for Grandma, Grandpa, and Regina."

"I know you will kid."

A few last hugs around, Emma and Killian walked off. Killian had said it was close and that David had gotten her bag to their destination. She quickly realized they were walking towards the shore, and saw a medium sized sailboat with Christmas lights and figured out they'd be sailing for their honeymoon.

"Where did you get the boat?"

"I rented it. Henry helped me find a place nearby that would bring the boat up to us. It's the largest I can sail by myself, however I'm going to turn you into a sailor yet," Killian turned to Emma and swept her off her feet to carry her down the dock and to the boat.

"Killian, don't. Put me down." Emma was protesting, sure she was too heavy for the captain.

"Don't worry, love. I've carried rum barrels heavier than you."

Emma burst out into loud laughter.

"That's exactly what you told me once, a long time ago, to you at least. Back when I was seducing you to help save my mother."

It was Killian's turn to laugh.

"I'd give anything to remember that night, Swan. You seducing me? Utter travesty that I didn't get to keep that memory."

"Play your cards right tonight, Captain, and you may get to experience it again."

Killian put Emma down on the deck and pulled her in to his arms.

"Too late, Swan. I'm already seduced."

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Now here's the part I didn't think all the way through love. We've got to pull anchor and sail out for aways before I can give you my full and prompt attention."

Emma sat on a bench on the deck as Killian prepped the ship and untied them from the railings. She was content to just watch her husband (her husband!) taking charge and putting things in order to set sail.

Finally they were moving out in to the harbor, and Killian came and sat next to Emma. Putting his bad arm around her shoulder, with his right on the tiller, the two sailed off, relaxed and completely happy.

"Mrs. Jones."

"Captain Jones. Happy?"

"Beyond happy, my love. You."

"Estatic."

It was cold on deck and she snuggled up closer to him, gathering every bit of warmth she could from his body.

Emma looked back towards the shore, seeing how far they were from town. "How far do you intend to take me, Captain Jones, before I receive your FULL attention?"

"Anxious, Mrs. Jones?"

"Not anxious. Just curious as to how long I'll need to wait here, patiently."

"Go below deck, love. You'll find your things and some warm clothes."

Emma stood up, kissed Killian, and headed down to the boat's cabin.

She looked around and saw that the lights had been dimmed, the bed made, with flowers set in a vase on the bedside table. A bottle of champagne in an ice bucket waited for them. She smiled, and wondered who took care of setting up the boat. She opened up her case and pulled out a comfortable outfit. Looking at herself in the mirror she started trying to undo her buttons, and pull off her dress. It only took a few minutes until she realized she was completely stuck in the dress. The more she twisted and turned trying to extricate herself from the lace, tulle and silk, the more stuck she got. Sitting on the floor in the cabin, she admitted defeat, and finally called up to Killian.

"KILLIAN."

"No need to yell, love. I'm right..." and that's when he saw his bride, tangled and on the floor. He lost it laughing.

"I can't get out of my dress." She looked up at him with a pleading expression, and he returned it with the most mischevious of looks.

"As your husband, on our wedding night, I fully accept the task of removing your attire."

Coming over, he sat next to her on the floor and pulled her in to his lap.

"Mrs. Jones, if you wanted me to undress you, all you needed to have done was asked."


	27. Chapter 27

**This is it everyone - the last chapter. I'm not sure I want to say goodbye to this version of the Jones-Charming families. I'm wondering if I might pop in every once in awhile to update on their progress of their next adventure together. Definitely not daily. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I'm glad to hear that you've enjoyed reading. You all are awesome. **

\\

The honeymoon was the best seven days of Emma's life. She and Killian enjoyed every moment of being out on the sea, spending time with just each other. Usually the two had people around them all the time: the townspeople, her parents, her son. Being at sea let them just enjoy each other's company, no interruptions.

After the seven days were up, the couple reluctantly set sail for the Storybrooke harbor. Emma had learned a lot about sailing over the past week, and had started pulling her weight on the boat. She found she enjoyed being out on the water, with the wind in her hair and smelling the salt air.

"I think we need to find a boat for you to buy, Captain Jones."

"You've enjoyed your time on the ship, Mrs. Jones?"

Killian could not stop referring to his wife by her married name. As much as he loved calling her Swan, he loved that she was his even more.

"I have. I don't think it's going to be the same if we take Leroy's ship out. I think we should have one of our own. We can spend weekends out on the water. Henry and maybe my parents can come out for day sails. It's a good idea."

"Aye," Killian said, the sailor's affirmation returning to his lips. "We can shop for one come spring."

\\

Returning to Storybrooke harbor, they docked the boat and grabbed their things and walked up to their new apartment. The real world started to settle on Emma's shoulders, and the closer to home she got the more she really wished they'd spent time furnishing the new place. She briefly considered asking Killian if he would mind turning up towards Granny's, so they could at least sleep in a real bed until they found some furniture, but decided against it. No furniture in their own home was preferable to the inn.

When they got to the house, she saw Gordon the gnome sitting in the flower bed by the front door. She thought that was strange, as she hadn't noticed Killian take the time to put his present out in the yard. Killian unlocked the door, and again picked Emma up to carry her over the threshold.

"Welcome home, Love." And that's when they both were rendered speechless. Killian let Emma down to the floor, as they both stood with their mouths agape. Looking around the living room they noticed furniture. It wasn't fully decorated, but there was a sofa, a coffee table, credenza with TV and a rug. Both turned to ask the other if they'd done this.

"It wasn't me. I've been so busy with Christmas and the wedding."

"It wasn't me either."

They started exploring the rest of the place, realizing there was a minimum of furniture in all of the rooms. A bed and mattress along with a dresser in the master bedroom. A bed and dresser and desk in the smaller room that would be Henry's. A table and chairs in the dining area. As they went in to the kitchen, they opened cubords and saw that they were fully stocked with dishes and pots and pans.

Killian noticed a note on the island, and started reading.

_Emma and Killian - Thank you for giving us our lives back. Now we want to give you a start on yours. Sincerely- Storybrooke_

The couple was touched, especially Killian. He knew the town owed a lot to his wife, but he never expected anyone would go out of their way for him. It was just then that Henry ran in to the house, having seen the ship arrive at the docks.

"Mom, Killian!" He ran in and gave them both hugs. "Did you see what people did? I helped."

"Aye, lad. We did. We have to thank everyone."

"I can't believe they did this. It's amazing. We still have a lot to get, but now we can make this home. Are you going to sleep here tonight?" Emma asked Henry.

"Our first night at home as a family? You better believe it. Can we order dinner?"

Emma laughed to herself. Teenagers and appetites. She went and called her mom and dad to report that they were home, and thank them. Mary Margaret and David were thrilled to hear from their daughter, and wanted to know all about the trip. Rather than spend forever on the phone, she suggested they join them for dinner at the new apartment.

The Charming-Jones family sat down to the evening meal. Emma loved sitting down to the table and looking around at her family. This was what life was about and she was happy.

\\

That night, Killian and Emma tucked Henry in, much to his embarrassment, and turned in to bed in their own room. Emma turned out the light and snuggled up against Killian.

"So Mr. Jones, ready to be a dad?"

"What's that Swan? I can't replace Henry's dad."

"I'm not talking about Henry."

It took Killian a minute to figure out what Emma meant by that.

"Swan, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, Captain. We'll be having a little pirate. Ready for our next adventure?"

Killian pulled Emma in and kissed her deeply. Finally breaking apart he responded.

"Absolutely."


	28. Chapter 28

**Apparently I just can't leave these two alone. Happy New Year's Eve, everyone!**

It was New Year's Eve and Emma, Henry, and Killian were sitting around the table, settling in to the first home-cooked meal at the new place. Henry quickly started shoving forkfuls of the pasta into his mouth. Emma and Killian exchanged glances while the boy was concentrating on the food, both nodding at each other.

"Henry, can you slow down for a second? Killian and I have something we want to tell you."

Henry put down his fork and took a sip of milk. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve (neither Regina or Emma had been able to train him not to do that) he looked at his mom and said, "You're pregnant."

Emma's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"

"Well, you and Killian are already married. We all live here. There aren't too many more things that would make you need to use the 'we need to talk' tone of voice."

Emma laughed. No flies on her son.

"Yes, lad. Your mother is with child. We thought there would be more time before this happened, but we're happy."

"We're happy, but we're not telling anyone just yet. But we wanted you to know. I guess you would have figured it out pretty quickly anyway. I know you've already talked to Killian about this, but we wanted to make sure you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it. I mean, I'm going to be jealous that this kid gets to grow up with you as a mom, but I know you love me. Killian too."

"That's right, lad. I do love you. I'm glad you know that."

"Can we eat now?"

This time both Emma and Killian laughed. There was that appetite again. Dinner continued, talking about how they'd have to convert the small room they planned to use as an office into a nursery. Henry said he'd prefer to have a little sister, since he already had Roland and Neal as a kind-of little brothers. Plus, he said, Storybrooke needed a princess who would actually act like one. Emma rolled her eyes at that, but agreed that her mother would love to have a princess around, one who she could dress in the frilly clothes and teach to curtsy.

The Jones-Mills family packed up a dessert and a bottle of champagne, and headed over to her parent's house for a New Year's Eve get together. Reminding Henry that they weren't telling anyone just yet, they entered and saw the crowd her parents had gathered to ring in the new year. Her uncles, the dwarves,Victor, Ruby, Granny, Archie, Regina, Belle, Robin, and Roland. Henry grabbed Roland, a plate of cookies and some soda and the two disappaered to the TV in Mary Margaret and David's bedroom.

Mary Margaret started handing out glasses of Champagne, and getting everyone ready for the toast. She handed a glass to Emma, who, without thinking said, "none for me, thanks. I can't." Emma realized that her mother would put two and two together, and her eyes widened. She turned to the side, chiding herself for giving it away.

Mary Margaret didn't say anything, simply switched to the bottle of sparkling non-alcoholic cider, and poured Emma a glass. She moved to Killian next.

"Anything to tell me, pirate?"

He looked at his mother-in-law with a puzzled look, not understanding at all what Mary Margaret was talking about. Then, he looked over at Emma and saw the expression on her face. She was pursing her lips and looking scared.

"I'm not sure what you mean, M'lady. Champagne please."

"You're not going to tell me about how you've gotten my daughter pregnant?"

Killian looked at her and smiled. "Emma said it's best not to tell people for a few months yet, just in case things go wrong. Apparently, as far as you've come in this realm, mothers sometimes lose the child in the early stages. Emma doesn't want to tell people until things are further along."

Mary Margaret pulled Killian in for a hug and motioned Emma to come over and join them.

"You two are going to make such amazing parents. We have to tell your father, Emma."

"Not yet, please, Mom?"

Killian chimed in. "Yes, I think we should wait, your highness, until after the child is born maybe. I'd prefer to be alive for the birth of my child, and David may kill me for touching his daughter."

Mary Margaret laughed. "Oh don't be silly, Killian."

Mary Margaret went off to find David, and then returned with 4 glasses of champagne. "Emma, Killian, please tell your father."

Killian inhaled deeply. "Well, mate. You're going to be a grandfather, again."

David's face grew grave, and he glared at Killian. "You touched my daughter," he stated simply, in a deep voice.

Killian's eyes grew troubled, looking at his father-in-law. "Dave, mate. We're married. I hope you understand that I love your daughter, and love the child growing inside of her. I will be there to take care of them both, Henry too."

David looked at Killian, arm drawing back with a fist, ready to strike. As he brought his arm forward, he opened his palm and broght his other arm around, grabbing Killian into a tight hug.

"Just kidding, mate. Congrats you two." He pulled Emma into a hug, and Mary Margaret handed out the glasses of Champagne.

"Emma, one glass won't hurt, and we're celebrating. To the new adventures in store for the happy parents in the new year."


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy New Year, everyone! More fluff. Enjoy. **

"Emma," Killian said with a very exasperated tone. "Would you please stop referring to our child as 'it.'"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Killian, all I said was that it's hungry and you should let me have the rest of your iced cream."

Killian handed his bowl over. "Only because our child is hungry, love."

Emma and Killian had gone back and forth over the past weeks; is it a girl? a boy? Do they want a girl, or a boy? Do they want to find out? All they could really settle on was that the child was wanted and loved.

"My appointment with Whale is at 8:30 tomorrow. Are you coming again?"

Killan had been utterly amazed by the ultra-sound, and by hearing the baby's heartbeat at Emma's first appointment. He didn't always know what to make of this realm's technology, but he fully approved of the device that let him see his child (not that they could tell it was a child, it was more of a lump he thought) before he or she had even been born. A few weeks had passed, and it was time for Emma to have another checkup and ultrasound.

"To see our child again on that TV? Yes, of course I will be there."

Emma laughed. Killian had been reading every pregnancy and childcare book he could get his hand on, but still referred to the ultrasound as "that TV." He stayed up every night reading, and Emma swore he would wait until she was just about to drift off to sleep to ask the worst questions. _Swan, did you know that some pregnancies can last a year? Swan, did you know that our child is actual urinating inside of you? Swan, did you know you don't really need to eat for two? You only need 300 extra calories a day. _ That one earned him a slap and as usual she told him to leave her alone, she was trying to sleep.

\\\

The next morning at Whale's office, Emma grimaced as the doctor covered her still flat stomach with the gel and started rubbing it with the wand trying to find the baby. As excited as they were for this child, for her it brought back memories of the last time she went through all of this. Storybrooke might be behind the times on some medical equipment, but Whale's office was a good bit more comforting than the jail medical ward. He questioned her about morning sickness and other first trimester concerns and Emma tried to keep her mind off of whether or not Whale was really qualified to deliver her baby. He'd received most of his true medical training through a curse, and there hadn't been a baby born in Storybrooke, ever.

"Well, everything looks good Emma. Want to know anymore than that?"

"What do you mean? What else is there? It's too early to tell the sex of the baby."

"Yes, but it's not too early to tell you you're having twins."

"TWINS?" Both Emma and Killian were surprised. This was a possibility they had not even considered.

\\\

"Now you really have to stop calling our child 'It,' love." Killian was walking Emma to work, after the appointment.

"Ha ha. Very funny pirate. You're not going to be so smug when I'm as big as a house and you can't even get close enough to hug me. Twins! I'm going to be giant."

"All the more of you to love, Swan," Killian said jokingly as Emma rolled her eyes.

"And now we have to come up with four names! Two girl's, two boy's, and which combo we want to use if it's one of each. This will be impossible."

"Well you know Henry keeps suggesting Luke and Leia. Maybe we'll get the chance to make the lad happy and use both."

"We are not naming our children after movie characters, Captain Hook," Emma said, poking him in the shoulder.

"I'm a character from a book, love. Do not speak to me of that movie." Killian really hated the animated Captain Hook. Really, really hated.


	30. Chapter 30

_"'Okay, campers, rise and shine, and don't forget your booties 'cause it's cooooold out there today.' 'It's cooooold out there every day. What is this, Miami Beach?' 'Not hardly.'"_

Killian groaned and opened one eye, giving his wife a suspicious look as she stood above him in their bed talking in a weird voice. She had just returned from the bathroom and was wearing nothing more than the top to his pajamas, which he never wore and had gladly given over to her for her use.

"Swan, it's 6AM. You've taken the day off work. Why on earth are you up?"

"It's Groundhog Day and I have plans for us."

Killian had rolled over to his back, and Emma settled down on the bed next to him.

"And pray tell what is Groundhog Day? And what does it have to do with booties or the beach?"

"Groundhog Day is February 2nd every year. We watch to see a groundhog come out of his den. If he sees his shadow there will be six more weeks of winter."

"Swan, I'm a sailor and we have lots of stupid superstitions. But that is a load of codswallop."

"Of course it is. But there's a part of it I do like. There's this movie, Groundhog Day, and in it this guy lives the same day over and over and over again. He's not a very nice man, but by the end of it he learns to be good, and accept people, and love. I love the movie, and I have always wanted to spend a day doing things that I wouldn't mind doing if I had to repeat the day over and over again. I've decided that this year we're doing that. Today."

Killian groaned. "Your mother is crazy, kids. Do you hear that? Crazy."

She rolled her eyes. His new habit was talking to her stomach. Mostly about Emma. Some days it was to sing her praises. _Your mother is the most amazing person on Earth. If you even are one tenth the person she is you'll be lucky._ Other days it was airing his grievances. _Your mother is making me go out in the snow because she wants fried chicken. She's blaming you guys, saying you are making her hungry. But I know it's her. You guys would never do this to me._ He kept telling Emma he needed someone on his side in this house, and maybe if he started early he'd have a chance at being their favorite. Emma always laughed at that, knowing that her children were going to adore their father as much as she and Henry already did.

"So, Swan. This day of doing fun things. What's in store?"

"Well, I think you'll be on board for the first activity," she said as she started running a trail of kisses down his chin and then his chest.

"MMM, yes. I think you're right about that," he said as he closed his mouth over hers. "Children, don't listen to this next part."

\\\\\

They emerged from their room a while later, a good while later, and left for Granny's. Emma had already explained that they would be ordering everything on the menu that they could ever want. Hot chocolate and coffee, doughnuts and pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, fruit, everything. Killian was commenting that Henry was going to be very upset that he was missing this meal, but he was at Regina's for the week.

Ruby gave them quite the look as Emma placed the order, and Killian simply looked at her and said, "Don't ask."

As the food started arriving, Emma took one bite out of everything, not finishing any one thing. Except the bacon. She finished all the bacon. And her hot chocolate. They got refills on his coffee and her hot chocolate, and left for the next activity.

"What's up next on the agenda?"

"Well, we are limited, seeing as this is Storybrooke. The years I've dreamed about doing this in Boston or New York I planned trips to the theater, shopping sprees, ice skating at Rockefeller Center, boat rides. But in Storybrooke I think packing a picnic to eat at the beach, a walk through the woods, NO shopping since I think you bought me this whole town for Christmas, and then a nice dinner out. Then we get some take out dessert, go home, and watch Groundhog Day. How does that sound?"

"If I'm with you, it sounds wonderful." He leaned down and gave his wife a kiss.

\\\\\

Emma queued up the movie, and Killian got a little excited as he saw Bill Murray on the screen. "You didn't tell me Peter Venkman was in this. I like him."

"Bill Murray, Killian. His name is Bill Murray. Peter Venkman is just his character's name in Ghost Busters." She knew he knew that he was an actor, but it drove her nuts that he insisted on referring to people by their character's names.

"Whatever, Swan. You know what I meant."

Emma curled into his side as they settled in to watch the movie. She actually hadn't seen it in a few years. It always felt wrong to watch it on a day that wasn't February 2nd, and the past few Groundhog Days had been pretty chaotic in Storybrooke. She noticed that Killian seemed to be enjoying it, only sometimes interjecting.

When it was over, Emma spoke first.

"Whenever I think about your time in Neverland, I think about this movie. I guess Neverland wasn't really like Punxsutawney though, was it?"

"No, Swan. Not at all. For one, Neverland is never cold. And your life is in considerably more danger. And everyone else is frozen in time with you."

Emma went to get up from the couch but he pulled her back down, gathering her in his arms.

"I would say his life was a little like mine, Swan."

"How's that, Killian?"

"Neverland for hundreds of years. Waiting out the curse for 28 years. But I never really started living again until I met you."


End file.
